What are the chances?
by Sky Cofffee
Summary: As Sam and Dean were finishing up with their at salt and burn they see two girls walking carrying a box hearing one of the girls asking the other are you sure you're not still evil they quickly hide out of sight so they can follow the girls. Supernatural Crossover with Charmed and Twilight crossover Warning: some swearing and some violence


What are the chances? Sky#Cofffee

As Sam and Dean were finishing up with their at salt and burn they see two girls walking carrying a box hearing one of the girls asking the other are you sure you're not still evil they quickly hide out of sight so they can follow the girls. Supernatural Crossover with Charmed and Twilight crossover **Warning: some swearing and some violence**

 **rated K**

 **Link/URL:**

 **Author:Sky#Cofffee**

 **Title:What are the chances?**

 **Category: Supernatural Crossover with Charmed and Twilight crossover**

 **Genre: romance, action**

 **Disclaimer I do not own any characters in this book or the poems.** **Warning: some swearing and** **some violence**

 **Chapter 1**

"Dean Wake up were hear" "DEAN"

"What man I am up! Got us a room yet or do I have to do it" he asked

Room 17 near the end Jerk

Bitch dean smiled got the bags then went in the room

As Sam came out of the bathroom he caught dean trying not to laugh as he went into the bathroom shutting and locking them as quickly as he could before Sam could say anything he stood there scanning the room then walked over to the bed and checked it with finding nothing he checked everything in his bag even more closely his clothes with finding northing he didn't want dean catching him so he sat on his bed and opened his laptop ten minutes later dean came out.

"So find anything "dean asked "yeah ward mausoleum near the west entrance 7 rows over heading towards the east is the quickest way"

"So what you waiting for lets go already then we can get some food I'm hungry for some pie dude move it Sasquatch" dean smirked

"Sure Pipsqueak" Sam smiled as he watched dean's smile fade

As both Sam and dean had just finished digging in the grave again they heard a voice asking "are you sure your still not evil" Billie asked her sister Christy "why do you keep defending them I don't need to be evil to not to like nor trust them Billie!" "And how many times do I have to repeat myself they ARE GOOD! Let's face it, if anything it's us that have to make things right, to prove ourselves to show them that were not evil. Now you heard what Page said so are going to help me to bury this Lazarus daemon to stop it resurrecting? Or do we have to stand and argue some more over what the friggin demons told you because news flash they friggin lie." She walked off not even checking to see if her sister was following her she was just so sick of having the same fight over and over again.

As Billie walked past the brothers they heard her mumble I just need to show her that good is good without using magic, dean risked been seen by looking up (with a frown on his face) at the girl to see tears falling down her face. They watched her walk off to the right and stop near a tree near where they had just filled the grave in, she looked around so see that Christy hadn't followed her and she had taken the shovel with her. She looked around once again and noticed two shovels and lighter fluid, salt, a coat and a shotgun spread-out near a grave, she looked around some more but found no one she walked back to the shovels picked up one of the shovels and went backed to the tree to bury the Lazarus demon she had just finished when her phone started to play rolling in the deep played out into the night.

After she hung up she looked up to the sky and said "mom dad I know I promised you guys to save her but I don't know how to help her, I think I need help I don't know what to do." With that she left

Once the brothers knew they were alone they came out of their hiding place "finally I thought she was never going to leave" he grumbled heading over to pick up their belongings, as they were leaving they stopped at the tree they looked at each other dean asked Sam "you ever hear about Lazarus demon before" Sam shakes his head remaining quiet dean sighed before saying "me neither we can phone bobby tomorrow" they too left and went straight to their motel no longer feeling hungry and just wanting to sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Better be good it is 3:00am" grumbled bobby

"Sorry bobby it's just I couldn't sleep so I'm calling to ask if you have heard of a Lazarus demon" he asked

"Are you having me on or are you just drunk you idjit"

"So your saying there is no such thing" silence "so what the hell then was that about then" starting to think he and his brother were been set up for something not good with witches been involved

"Dean, DEAN are you even listening to me boy"

"Sorry bobby what did you say"

"Why you ask"

"Huh just something happened that is all"

"Tell me everything Dean and leave nothing out" he told Dean as he started to worry about his boys he listened carefully as Dean told him everything

"It couldn't be could it" he asked himself (thinking back 16 years ago when he knew two little girls and their parents whenever he used to visit the family he always used to bring cherry Lips sweets for the girls) he didn't know why he thought of them now when he hadn't allowed his self to think of that family in a long time.

"Hey man are you ok" dean asked

"Did you get a name" he asked

"We got three names Billie, Christy and someone called Page"

Bobby got up rushing around gathering clothes and everything else he would need

"Were are you" as he listened to Dean he was out his door and starting up is 1971 Chevrolet Chevelle "I'm on my way and Dean don't you boys go shooting those girls and no hitting on them Dean" hanging up not giving dean a chance to defend his self.

"What was that "he asked his self still not quite sure what had just happened

He wrote a note in case Sam woke up then left Sam woke just as dean walked through the door with coffee for them "morning sunshine" said dean as he handed a cup of coffee to Sam "thanks so Bobby you call him yet" he asked dean frowned and nodded "those friggin witches have got him acting weird" "how "Sam asked "he told me that we are not allowed to go shooting those girls and no hitting on them "Sam stared laughing until he realised Dean wasn't joking" why would we hit on them their witches" Dean just shrugged feeling hurt that Bobby could think that and would say that to him seen as bobby knew dean hated all witches with good reason.

Sam got up and went into the bathroom and once he came out he went straight to his laptop and booted it up so he could search to see if he could do a search on them after an hour of searching he give up and they headed out to breakfast where they saw one of the girls talking to what looked like the manager they saw him nod then walk away and return with a piece of paper and a pen she smiled as she thanked the man then walked up to the bar not realising the man had followed her once she started filling out the application at the bar he put his hand on her butt she stood up shoved his arm away then she left once outside she took a deep breath thinking what the hell is wrong with me lately, she shook her head the started to walk away then stop and turned and walked to the chevrolet impala 1967 she walked to the other side of the car tilting her head to the side absentminded rubbed the left side of her head just staring at the car.

"excuse me miss are you ok" she looked up to see two men staring at her one taller than the other she also recognised them from the future trip those damn elders sent her on she gulped realizing she still hadn't answered.

"what ohh sure thanks for asking" she give a small smile which vanished and her eyes went wide as she realized that she had just started a small fire behind the two men she didn't know why but she wished the fire away "sorry got to go" she said as she took a step backwards to leave "wait" the smaller man said she looked at him waited a second or two, "is this your car" she asked them "so what if it is" Dean asked her "she frowned at him she shrugged "nice car "she replied with that said she turned and left.

As they watched her leave Dean asked "what just happened" at the same time Sam asked "do you smell that" "dude really" "gross Dean, I meant do you smell something burning" they looked around and saw the scorch mark on the floor he bent down and touched it he quickly moved his hand away "still hot" he mumbled as he stood up looking behind him just in time to see her going around the corner using her phone.

"Page" she yelled down the phone speed walking down the street "I need your help "she cried "sorry Billie I'm busy right now can it wait" it's ok I'll think of something" she told her before hanging up the phone, she walked into an ally stopped looked all around to make sure no one was watching her or there was no cameras in view then she threw a potion on to the floor and disappeared to only reappeared on top of the golden bridge and sat down to wait.

After what felt like hours she stood up as two set of orbs came in view with waiting so long and having the time to actually think about everything over the last four days "what the hell is going on with me and my powers and why the new powers so not cool guy's fire really! isn't that Christy's power why do I now have a fire power and how did I know I could wish that fire away how did I do that" asked question after question Odin glared at her and Sandra smiled at Billie "hello Billie we were going to tell page as she is your Whitelighter" "but I am here now" Billie interrupted her, "yes you are but we only intend to say this once and once only so you can wait until you have gathered the sisters and your sister" he told her with anger in his voice she looked at Sandra and asked her to send her home.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The next day with everyone gathered in the attic of the manor Billie looked up and yelled out "were waiting Sandra orbed down and smiled "we have noticed that there is some activity going on in the underworld and that a great amount of power has been released nearly twice as strong as the last source you three faced" looking at the charmed ones, before the sisters could say anything to Sandra she carried on talking the powers the five of you have combined would still not be enough, so we had no choice in order for any of you to survive this attack we decided to make a prophesy happen above schedule but events seem to happening way too fast" "what prophesy" interrupted Billie "The Coming Sorceress. She will differ from every other sorceress, both Good and Evil. Her powers will grow swiftly, breaking through many magical boundaries. She will be a great force of Good and will defend magic from any Evil that comes her way. As the years pass, her powers will only grow stronger until death. But be warned the five of you will have to team up with hunters in order for any chance of winning this battle she looked at Christy you should recognize one of them as you have more of a past with him then Billie did good luck "with that said she orbed out.

Just great what happened to our freedom piper yelled to her ceiling she threw up her arms up "darn it I have to go I'm short staffed at the club and I have that interview to get to" she told them "wait I'm looking for work if your hiring Billie smiled "thanks" piper threw her the club keys and told a band was due in for a sound check and the chairs need taken down and with that she also left. Then Billie left too.

Later that evening Page and Christy were in line to order coffee when Sam noticed Christy "that's one of them" he said low for his companions to hear him, Bobby looked at him then at the women Sam's eyes landed on, Sam and Dean watched him as they were really worried about Bobby as he still hadn't said anything to them about his suspicions about the girls even after they told him about their second running with Billie.

As Bobby sat there watching the two woman he was thinking it is its really her she's alive oh god thankyou he started to get up then sat down again he went to get a drink of his coffee but his hand shook it took both hands to put it backed down without spilling any coffee, Sam and Dean exchanged looks both wearing frowns but Bobby never noticed as he continued with his thoughts unknown to Bobby his thoughts were been heard by Christy who suddenly straitened and stiffens up as she tried to remain calm so she wouldn't create a fireball and expose magic but those thoughts wouldn't stop the last straw was when a memory replayed itself.

Bobby yelled at both Carl and Helen Jenkins "think about what you're doing to your daughter she is only five for crying out loud she needs you both of you we will find Christy we will but Billie needs you too she just" "NO" Carl shouted "Billie was warned what would happen if she didn't stop talking about Christy and that night and now she needs to learn to deal with the consequences" bobby interrupted Carl "Billie needs her family to know someone his looking for her sister not be handed over to strangers and locked away while you go looking for her sister she nee" "I SAID NO I'm her father not you so you can either support me and my wife on this or leave either way you don't get a say in this" Carl interrupted Bobby for the last time, as Bobby opened the front door he heard Carl tell Billie this was her fault and she would never see bobby again because he too blamed and hated her Bobby turned around walked up to Carl and hit him then turned around and bent down so he was eye level to Billie and told her that it might be awhile before they see each other again and no matter what he loved both her and Christy and that would never change then he got up and left but she smiled at the last part it seem to of helped Christy to down a lot and she was quite surprised that it had helped her at all she began to relax she used telepathy to let Page know the hunters were here.

Once they ordered the drinks they went to a table that was near the hunters (knowing they would listen to what they talked about) "I can't believe they would do that to Billie without even asking her first I mean what happened to free will and all because gotta say after having being brainwashed for fifteen years I'm a number one fan of free will".

"How are you really doing Christy still think me and my sisters are still evil" she asked

Christy took a deep breath "only sometimes I'm sorry I'm trying I keep telling myself that you guys are good and all it just "she paused not sure how to continue, "fifteen years been brainwashed is a very long time" Page finished for her Christy smiled finally relieved someone actually got that "thanks Page I just kind of wished Billie got that" "she does more then you know" replied Page "what does" "sorry you should talk to your sister it's not my place to tell you and just for the record she didn't tell me though she really should talk to someone" she looked at Page "what happened to my sister Page and don't give me that talk to her crap" "that will not work on me" Page told her calmly

"but I will say this to you trust is everything to her and she had just started to trust herself again and now she no longer does they took that from her when they sent her on that quest she saw everything you two did and what me and my sisters went through because of it and before you ask she asked me to keep it to myself my sisters don't even know about it, that's why she keeps avoiding Pheebs"

"but that's not fair she didn't do anything it was me and Dumain and the Triad that did it all I manipulated Billie into thinking Piper "attacked" me even then she still defended you guys, then I told her about that spell that would allow her into your dreams to find out what you guys were really thinking but she allowed you to wake up when she knew she wasn't supposed to, it was only after the magic community went to Billie asking for help did she finally start to believe me but as soon as she finally found out the truth about everything she went straight to you guys and we know how that turned out." Before Page could say anything she heard one of her charges calling for her, with Christy knowing that look "I know that look go I'll walk back" "sorry" Page called out as ran out

Christy got up this time to order a coffee to go then she left without looking at the hunters she knew they needed to think things through before they were brought into this battle. Once again her thoughts turned to her sister she knew things needed to change between them if they ever had a chance of being sisters but she just didn't know how to be a sister then it hit her neither did Billie but Billie was the one to take on the role as big sister from the start and Christy now knew that she wanted to take that role as it was her right after all with that decided, she started to make plans for them hoping Billie might forgive her one day.

"Bobby I think it's time you told us what is going on" Dean told him bobby looked at him then Sam after a while he nodded "but not here" he told them they got up and followed him out heading back to the motel room.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"We met at school the two of us grew together she was like a sister to me Helen (was her name) then she met him Carl Jenkins, they fell in love or least she did, I personally think anybody without a heart is incapable of love, but he sure had me fooled me a hunter (he laughed bitterly) and I never once saw what a monster he was until it was too late", ( he said punching the wall ) "Bobby" Sam called while Dean just got up and went for the first aid box to clean bobby hand.

Once Dean had finished with the hand he looked Bobby in the eyes "we get those witch ( he stops and starts again) those girls are your family and you are ours, so for you I ("we" said Sam) will personally welcome them into (he stops and looks to Sam for his permission to continue once Sam nods Dean continued) our family for you and just so you know if they care about you half as much as we do then they must be ok, but if they don't then it's their loss." Dean then stood up "enough of this chick flick crap I'm starting to feel like a woman he complained."

"Are you ok to continue" Sam asked

"Christy was born in 1984 then Billie in 1986. They had a typical sisterly relationship, as they fought like "cats and dogs". Christy loved to get Billie in trouble and was very sneaky about it, as it took both Carl and Helen a while to figure it out."

"But in October 1991 Christy was kidnapped from her bedroom by a demon Carl and Helen they did everything humanly possible to find her, it goes without saying without success. They chose not to inform Billie about their search and refused to talk about Christy whenever Billie asked or was around. Here is where even I couldn't understand what happened what was true and what wasn't

"Billie said Christy was teasing her and she told her sister to shut up or she was going to tell Helen then their windows open by themselves something big dressed in black with black eyes and very long blades shaped nails, flew into the room and took Christy and flew back out the window, but there was no sulphur"

"So she made it up" Sam asked, Bobby stopped pacing shrugged before he could reply, Dean asked "but if she did how did she know about the black eyes "Both Bobby and Sam looked at Dean that's when they both admitted they never thought of that, then Bobby turned to Sam "apart from the no sulphur the evidence in the room said she was telling the truth" he shook his head now locked in memory he quietly said I swear the mattress alone looked like Freddy Krueger has paid a visit to that room.

But she would only talk to repeat what happened that night that's the only thing she would ever say every day for two months never changing her story once, then one night he stood up walked up to her picked her up and shook her and yelled for her to stop and that if she said it once more she would be sent to a hospital where she would be locked in a room with no window and wouldn't be allowed to leave till she admitted she was making it up she stopped crying looked him in the eyes and repeated the story again he then yelled at her it should of been her then thaw her onto the couch

He told them how he yelled at both carl and Helen "think about what you're doing to your daughter she is only five for crying out loud she needs you both of you we will find Christy we will but Billie needs you too she just" "NO" Carl shouted "Billie was warned what would happen if she didn't stop talking about Christy and that night and now she needs to learn to deal with the consequences" Bobby interrupted Carl "Billie needs her family to know someone his looking for her sister not be handed over to strangers and locked away while you go looking for her sister she nee" "I SAID NO I'm her father not you so you can either support me and my wife on this or leave either way you don't get a say in this" Carl interrupted Bobby for the last time, as Bobby opened the front door he heard Carl tell Billie this was her fault and she would never see Bobby again because he too blamed and hated her Bobby turned around walked up to Carl and hit him then turned around and bent down so he was eye level to Billie and told her that it might be awhile before they see each other again and no matter what he loved both her and Christy and that would never change then he got up and left. Later Helen admitted he give the hospital permission to use shock treatment she was in there for five years.

"So what else happened to make her stop trusting people because ten is too young to know what trust really means" Dean asked glad his anger wasn't showing Bobby just looked for he had no answer, "not to mention whoever they are have done something to her now" Sam reminded them Dean shock his head "it sounded like they had done more than one thing to her" if you two agree I think we should always be honest with them that way they might learn how to trust other people beside witches both Sam and Bobby looked at each other then they both agreed to be honest as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning the three men went to get their coffee fix as they pulled into the parking lot they saw a tall guy saying something to someone who's view was blocked, but as soon as they were out of the car they heard Billie saying "N.O. spells no, here's another word for you N.E.V.E.R. as in never going to happen now do you understand me" "don't be absurd of cause it is because I said so now I don't like that guy giving you free coffee so you need to end things with your boyfriend as a lady should never" he was stopped with a knee hitting a certain area making him fall to his knees. "first thing me absurd HA you're the one that is ludicrous, second don't think for a second you have a say on what happens in my life and one last thing do yourself a favour and find yourself a guy" at hearing that Bobby, Sam and Dean bust out laughing, Billie continues "well look at that you have three guys right here all willing to teach you everything you need to know about women, now have a nice life just stay the HELL out of mine. She told him as she stepped around him walked up to Bobby whispered something into his ear then kissed him on the cheek then left.

A few hours later the guys arrived at P3 to see a dark haired woman rushing out of the club, "I'm sorry but the club is closed" Piper tells them "were here to Billie" Dean tells her "how do you know Billie" piper asks getting suspicious, Bobby replies "were family" "huh apart from her sister she has no other family" "aren't you her family "Sam askes "depends on what day of the week it is" she jokes "do you know where we can find Billie" Dean wanted to know. She freezes them pulls out her phone and dials a number she asks Billie a question and listens to Billie's reply, once she hangs up and puts her phone away then unfreezes them "sure follow me in your car" once she heard the car start she pulled out of the car park and lead them to the manor. As they walked into the house they found the place under attack "stay here" she told them as she ran into the kitchen just in time to see the Darklighter trying to shoot Page a second time she blew him up and ran to Page's side "what was that" Dean asked as he bent down on Page's other side together they lifted her up and took her to the conservatory "that was a Darklighter his arrows are poison to all Whitelighters" she replied they looked up as a set of orbs orbed in Sam pushed is way in past Piper and Dean and healed Page.

Page woke up and touched Sam's arm, she stood up and looked around "where Billie's" her voiced cracked and she couldn't finish so she tried again "where is she" she looked from Piper to Sam and back again she was crying now they all turned as they saw Christy running down the stairs with blood running down the side of her face and arm she too looked to where Billie's body was supposed to be Page ran to her and healed Christy "WHERE IS MY SISTER" she shouted she looked at Sam "where " "up their" he pointed to the ceiling "why "demanded Christy, Page and Piper because she is not dead she is becoming the Sorceress her bobby had to shut down she will be asleep for the next twenty four hours then she will be brought back down" "NO" they all shouted "she will be brought back down now or so help me god I will go there and get her myself and I WILL kill anyone who tries to stop me" Christy tells Sam, Sam then orbs out and a few seconds later a sleeping Billie orbs in to the conservatory.

"crystals" shouts Page "someone better start talking and tell us what is going on now" Bobby demands "we really don't know much so I will tell you what we know Billie told us that the elders (they are also known as the Powers That Be) needed to talk to all of us together so the next day we all gathered in the attic here, Billie looked up and yelled out "were waiting "then Sandra orbed down and told us "we have noticed that there is some activity going on in the underworld and that a great amount of power has been released nearly twice as strong as the last source these three had fought and eventually won" looking at the charmed ones, Sandra she then told us that our powers the five of us have combined would still not be enough, so we had no choice in order for any of you to survive this attack they" pointing to upwards "decided to make a prophesy happen above schedule but events seem to happening way too fast" Billie interrupted Sandra and asked "what prophesy" then she told us "The Coming Sorceress. She will differ from every other sorceress, both good and evil. Her powers will grow swiftly, breaking through many magical boundaries. She will be a great force of good and will defend magic from any evil that comes her way. As the years pass, her powers will only grow stronger until death. Then she told us that we had to team with hunters in order for any chance of winning this battle she then looked at me and told me that I should recognize one of them as I have more of a past with him then Billie did wished us good luck "then she orbed out. That's all we know"

Sam and Bobby looked at each other as Dean got and started to pace "any ideas who were up against" he asked as he paced the floor "Billie's been off her game lately so we wouldn't let go down to the underworld to check not even astral projection so once she is awake we can make plans then the only thing we can do until then is make potions" Christy says looking to the sisters to see what they thought "sure" says piper " I also think it would be better if we all stayed here until it's over so Page if you" "no" Christy interrupts " I will take them then we can go to ours" looking at Billie's sleeping form then they can help me carry more stuff in one trip " "good idea but I will come as well so that way we can just pile everything together so we won't need to make more than one trip and we all stick together "Page told her Christy just nodded Christy then took hold of Sam's and Bobby's hand while page took Bobby's and Dean's then they orbed out.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Dean was awake pretending to be asleep he heard bobby tell someone to get some sleep "I'm ok why don't you" Phoebe paused "you can all sleep at the same time your safe here we protect the innocent against Demons not kill humans" "what about Intruders" Bobby asked her "the crystals are out demons can't get in" Bobby just nodded after that it went silent so Dean sat up and looked over to Sam to see he was a wake as well " I need coffee" they both said at the same time Phoebe got up and headed for the kitchen.

"So can I ask what powers you all process" Dean asked "apart from potions and spells and scrying we have mediumship for all five of us but Billie and Christy also has mediumship

Piper smiled I have molecular speed, molecular Immobilization, molecular combustion and molecular acceleration

Phoebe has psychic energy, premonition, levitation, empathy, psychic reflection

Paige has movement and whitelighter powers, orbing, telekinetic orbing, sensing, healing, hovering, glamouring, cloaking, omnilingualism, photokinesis, orb shield

Christy has telepathy, clairaudience, channeling, pyrokinesis: fireballs and Incineration

Billie has telekinesis, deviation, agility, projection, astral projection, augmentation, life draining, nature enhancement, mind manipulation, time travel, transformation, high resistance and temporary powers

"but I don't know if her powers will be the same or will be different or if she will have any new powers" the conversation was interrupted, when Sam was coming down the stairs he stopped as he saw black smoke going into a dark blond haired guy "DEAN" Sam shouted Dean and Piper ran from the kitchen where Bobby and Christy ran through the front door and Phoebe and Page ran down their stairs all stopping in the hall looking between Sam and Leo Sam started to exorcise the demon Leo moved his arm and Sam was thrown in to the wall knocking him unconscious he did the Sam until dean was the last one standing "now you I have orders to kill" Leo started to rip out deans heart when he no longer couldn't move his arm he turned his head to see Billie looking at him Leo tried to take a step back but he couldn't move at all now till his head fell back and the black smoke was coming out of Leo page was the first one to wake up she saw the black smoke got up and started to heal who ever needed healing as the black smoked disappeared into the floor.

"What was that" demanded piper as she went to Leo and hugged him and he hugged her back "that would be a Demon who you pointing at Phoebe said couldn't get in" Bobby growled Billie spoke up before things got worse "we fight different demons" she then turned and left the room poured herself a coffee then headed for the stairs she stopped on the stairs asked if everyone was ok but her eyes stayed on her sister then went to Bobby and Dean they stayed on Dean two seconds to long then back to her sister they smiled at each other then she carried on up the stairs when she came back down "so what's the plan ass kicker" looking at Christy laughing as Christy's face went red "so not funny "Christy mumbled sure it was of cause it would of been better if I was there to see it instead of getting a play by play from Taylor.

"so does anyone have a plan" when she was met with silence "ok is there anything you three can do to keep your Demons out" all three nodded at the same time "ok is there anything you will need" we can put salt down and draw some Demon traps" replied Bobby "ok you three start on the traps and I'll do a store run so do we need anything else" she asked "get rock salt if you can" Dean told her once everyone had finished the list she started to leave stopped and turned around "is the a way so we don't get possessed" "tattoo" Dean told her Bobby walked up to her and handed her a anti-possession amulet "this also works "she takes it and puts it on then leaves .

Several hours later she returns to find the everyone in the kitchen "what's going on" she asks walking up to the coffee pot and helping herself "stuff is the car you guys don't expect me to bring in by myself as well do you" she asks but before anyone can move or say anything Billie's phone rings out she picks up and listens to what is been said "no I don't why would I know something like that" she went to take a drink of her coffee but stops "WHAT" she shouts down the phone "hold on I'm on my way" slams the cup down and moves away from everyone and throws a potion to the ground. The sisters and Leo looked at Christy "I only picked up english and freak now be quiet I'm trying to see if she needs help, Christy watched Billie use mind manipulation on Carols and let him leave then instead of turning around she did a flip kick which landed in the gut of the guy then she walked up to him grad his shirt pulled his face close to hers and told him what she would do him if he ever told anyone else about her, she then pushed his head away and let it fall back on to the brick wall and took a step back and threw another potion on the ground. Christy had burst out laughing at the flip kick she laughed so hard she started to fall of the chair but Sam caught her she smiled and thanked him Sam just smiled back.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Billie waked back into the room clearly angry looked at Page and told her she had better get up there and tell them to make that english freak leave and never come back because if I see him again I will be up on high treason charges then she left the room. A few hours later she came out of her room to find them all in the front room she sat down next to Christy she looked at each of them getting the feeling she was missing something "what" she asked them they looked at each other you slept through another attack Piper told her "what do mean" she asked "we were attacked and you never came down to help us "Christy told her "you never called for me" "Phoebe did so did Bobby" "but you didn't were you hurt is that why you didn't call are you ok" "I didn't call because I thought you were upstairs"

"you went down there by yourself you could of been killed what were you thinking" Billie put one arm around her sister "we need a plan and we need it now but I do have an idea but we will need Chris and Wyatt " NO" both Leo and Piper shouted, but carried on as if they never said anything " to come back from the future and anyone else they can bring with them, we really need all the help we can get as they are planning on bringing back Demons some I've heard of some I've never heard of Barbas, Azazel, Lilith, Cole and Zankou and it gets worse" "worse what can be worse than Zankou" demanded Page "Gideon" Billie replied but looked at Piper and Leo, Piper left the room to check on her boys and Leo followed her out, Phoebe slapped Page's arm "hey what was that for" "asking stupid questions" guys we don't have time for this right now we need to do something instead of sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves, "easy for you to say I did notice that there wasn't a Demon in that list you and her have faced" with that Page went to leave and Phoebe followed but they still heard what Billie said next " that's because they tried and failed to bring back the Noxon's" Phoebe could sense how much Billie was trying to stay in control of her emotions right now, Phoebe also knew that with Page's words the damage has been done and truth was she didn't know how they would come back from this and she couldn't help but feel the loss of her friend until she heard Billie voice in her head if were still friends why are you mourning the lost when we both right here.

After Billie had finished writing a large amount of spells she looked at Christy and noticed Christy Bobby Sam and Dean watching her "spells need to be checked how are we doing on potions" "we need to make more but first we need more ingredients first" "ok I'll go anyone wanna get out of here can come to" Bobby jumped at the chance "sure we haven't had a chance to talk yet" Billie sighed "look Bobby I'm barely holding my motions together right which means if I lose control of my motions I lose control of my powers and I really can't afford to do that right now" Billie paused "ohh" Bobby said thinking he wasn't welcome "so please can we not take a trip down memory lane because that right now that will not help at all" he nodded and they walked out together, Dean wanted to go but he didn't, knowing this was their first time they had been alone together and they did need to talk but after what Billie just said he didn't think Bobby would learn much.

Dean got up and read each spell when he was done he was about to put them into one pile "stop" shouted Christy Dean looked over to see her headed for him you need to leave them in each pile they were in they are summering, attack and defence "Dean look puzzled "but you didn't look" she always does it if there is a Demon who is hard to kill. Then she went back to Sam to finish the conversation her and Sam were having. Just then two men came into the room and headed for the table with the spells they had reached the first one when "who are you" Christy demanded.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Hey Aunty Christy, Uncle Sam" Chris kept kicking Wyatt to shut him up Chris was shaking his head at his brother where Sam. Dean and Christy stood there with their mouths open "what" asked Wyatt "ohh I did it again didn't I" "err you think" he said shaking his head again Phoebe came down the stairs her eyes were red and as she headed for the kitchen she noticed Christy Sam and Dean standing there with the months open she took a few steps forward then noticed future Wyatt and Chris also standing there with Chris shaking his head at Wyatt " "please tell me you guys didn't do what I think you did" she asked "I didn't he did "selling his brother out but Phoebe walked up to them and hugged and kissed each one on the cheeks" "your mother is upstairs finding it hard to leave you boys alone. So I take it Billie summoned you that should of been Piper's decision not hers to make "no one summoned us we knew about this battle and I personally knew with "Gideon" being in this battle how hard it would be for you three especially mom and dad so we are here to make sure nothing happens to dad and us ok" Chris smiled and hugged Phoebe "just don't get killed again" "not planning to" Chris replied.

Bobby had a good time with Billie it was good to hear her laugh, as she pulled up to the manor Bobby asked her what would happen once this was over without looking at him she got out of the car and said I'm thinking of leaving, you know there was this one place I had always wanted to go to, I think I want to go their when this is over you know spend some alone time with myself to think things through before I confront Christy because I don't want to lose my sister again then she walked into the manor in time to hear Phoebe and Chris's reply she walked past them all went up their stairs to make more potions without saying a word to anyone.

Phoebe was about to follow her when Chris stopped her "leave her be she needs a chance to calm down" Wyatt told her deciding to side with Chris on this one "but you don't understand Page said somethings "Chris interrupted her "not just Page but you and mom as well not only that while Billie was sleeping she was made to relive important parts of her life and most of it was very bad living it the first time around we don't know what it is but all we know is dad was somehow involved in her nearly being killed by someone she cared about just before she turned eleven as much as Billie might want to confront dad she doesn't want to hurt mom but in battle mom will hear "Gideon" touting Billie about it and dad was involved once Billie leaves she throw's dad out it's only when Billie returns for a visit mom and dad get back together with Billie's help and the friendship you five have now will be improved forged in loyalty and love will be forever made unbreakable no matter what might try or how far apart you five might be.

Christy left to go help her sister make the potions and talk to her, Dean knew what she was about to do so he followed her and grabbed her harm and whispered something to Christy she pulled her arm back then left without a word, "thanks" Billie said Dean nodded and went to leave as well "please wait I err" she bite's her lip " and goes over to the couch in the attic and sits down Dean sits next to her and waits for her to finish, she took a deep breath and whispered load enough for only Dean to hear her but not anyone else if they came into the room, "I was asked once if there was anywhere in there world I wanted to go, and from that moment on I used to think what it would be like to just show up and I used to imagine his face been surprised and happy but I never could go because I never knew where uncle Bobby lived" Dean knew where this was going but he knew she needed to say it so he sat there waiting until she asked him but she didn't so he decided to start by asking if she wanted him to take her with them but she just shook her head "I know Christy and Sam like each other" she blurts out

He reply's "I've noticed that as well but you're not about admit to liking Sam as well are you" feeling a little hurt at the idea "what no it's just well I guess I'm not saying this right I think it's because I haven't thought things though yet, I just know that I need to leave by myself but I don't want Christy staying here by herself and feel like I have abandoned her when all I need is to have some time to try and sort things out up hear" pointing to her head "but my problem is I never knew were Bobby lived" Dean got up and walked across the room and wrote his number down then he walked back to her and handed it to her she looked at it and frowned then looked up at him, he smiled as he sat back down "this is what we're going to do" he told her

"once this battle is over you are going to tell your sister you need to leave, I will go buy you a ticket that takes the longest route to get to Sioux Falls in south Dakota once you arrive you will phone me and I will come and pick you up and when I go get the ticket I will take Sam with me to talk to him about asking Christy to go with us even if it just to bobby's to let him think of the idea asking on a more permanent basis, but what will you do if he does ask and she say yes" I don't know as long as you don't mind me tagging along sometimes I will lean to live with it and seen as I will have to come back here to keep checking in I guess, so to be honest I haven't really thought that far ahead I'm just thinking about the next few days. Just then there was a noise from across the room "potion's done "she told him getting up to start bottling up the potion so she can start the next potion.

Once she was done with making potions she decided to make one more but with this potion she cast a spell over it and enhanced it with her blood she smiled as the blood hit the potion knowing after today one way or another the world will never have to hear of Azazel, Lilith, Cole, Zankou and Gideon with this potion they will never be resurrected again she bottled up the potion but instead of making up eight she bottle up the rest which means there was only two spare bottles she decided to give Dean two bottles after all he was the one who almost died so far and she would keep the other after all she thought to herself no one lays a finger on the man I love or will come to love "frigging future" she muttered not noticing she wasn't alone "what" Sam asked "nothing" she replied "is there something you wanted" she asked Sam "well I was just wondering why that Wyatt guy would call me uncle I tried getting Christy to tell me and since then she has been avoiding me" ok so do you want me to go kick Wyatt's ass for you" she smiled "you will not touch my son" insisted piper "hush women your son told Sam and Christy they going to get married so now Sam is hurt because Christy is avoiding him so what are you going to do about it" she asks "please tell me he didn't" Piper looked at Billie to Sam then walked out of the room shouting for her future kids.

Billie sat next to Sam "so you and Christy, ok first thing forget about what happens in the future and enjoy getting to know her and let her enjoy getting to know you" she told him "but we will be leaving soon" "that's true but who said Christy has to stay here instead of going with you" "just look after my sister if she does decide to go with you" she told him with a or else tune Sam just nodded as he passed her, her hand grab is arm don't rush her about anything go at her pace and if you are going to hold her hand make sure she can see you doing it do you understand" she asked him "yeah I do thank you I just want to make her happy" Sam say's quietly Billie smiles at him "so do I"

She called everyone to go the foyer she handed each person a potion bag and took her athame from Christy they all stood their listening to Billie in the heads telling them she feels like she is been watched from time to time and she doesn't want whoever it is to know what their plan is she also explained what the potions were for and then she handed the yellow potion to each of them there is only one so make each throw count throw them at Azazel, Lilith, Cole, Zankou and Gideon this was made to send them to their own private hell in the astral plane that way they won't ever be able to be summoned again. I also think we all should stick together as they will try and split us up also we can't let them play mind games and try and turn each other against one other seen as we are not as strong as a team as we should be does anyone else have anything to say. Dean you have two of those potions she told only him.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Page orbed everyone down to the underworld Billie called all invisible will now be seen by all to reveal a room full of demons Lilith, Cole and Zankou all stepped forward thinking they had the upper hand and a few seconds after Sam Christy and Page threw their potions at them the three demons screamed then they were gone. Then demons tried to throw them across the cave but Billie had enhanced page's orb shield so they were protected in this cave let the holy water rain down on those demons before us protectors of the world,

the eight of them walked forward into the cave and came across a man with yellow eyes instead of looking at the hunters as they suspected he would of instead he looked at Billie and laughed "you know I gotta be honest here I thought I had imagination but boy was I wrong so when this all over I plan on doing some things this meat suit's way you never know I might even let him play once in a while what do you say you wouldn't want to my first guinea pig now"

she got hold her potion and threw it at Azazel but he blew it up "not like you had a say in the matter" he told her Bobby and Dean did the same but he blew them up then he turned to Phoebe and Piper "what don't feel up to it" then he too started to scream as he never suspected Dean of having a second potions Billie never realised that she had grabbed Dean's hand until he give her hand a gentle squeeze she let go of his hand and they walked on until they came up to Barbas and Gideon they two targeted Billie and within second she was on her knees screaming but Christy saw what Barbas was showing Billie her almost being killed and their been so much blood so she created a fireball and threw it at Barbas giving phoebe a chance to throw her potion at him leaving only Gideon,

Billie got up and moved to the right and Piper moved to the left but Gideon kept both women in his sight until Billie distracted him long enough for piper to throw her potion at him but he turned and orbed the potion to the half breed demon who organised all of this they heard her scream and Christy asked "was that"" yep" Billie answers not letting her sister finish but she did notice her voiced cracked Gideon laughed "poor little Billie or should I say Jumper didn't you ever wonder why he changed the way he did" "he had his memory wiped by you" "well yes and no my orders but I wasn't the one doing the dusting" "and I'm not interested in what you have to say" "funny it's almost like you know Leo did it and in return who almost died for it"

Billie tilted her head and smiled Gideon notice and saw her take a step back unbeknown to him piper did the same "what's so funny" he asks she straightens her head and bluffs "Piper threw the wrong potion at you he turns in time to see piper's potion hit the ground but he is only stunned he sees Billie walk in front of him shake a potion between her fingers "this is for my brother you bastard" and throws it only to feel herself been dragged back before the potion hits the floor she looked behind her to see Dean letting go of her "thanks" she say he only nods, Billie says let the hunter's voice be heard throughout the underworld what Demon dies from the hunter's words so be it she nods to Bobby and his voice is carried throughout the underworld and he kills round fifty demons leaving the Charmed one's their freedom once again and the chance for Billie to find peace in order for her to forgive Christy for letting their parents die, so they can become sisters again and for Christy to leave and follow her heart.

Once everyone gets back to the manor Piper tells them with it been late they can stay the night everyone agreed apart from Billie but stuck around anyway as she was sitting in the kitchen writing into a book she tried to hind it as Dean walked in feeling a little hurt by her actions he went to leave "please stay" she asks him so he sat down next to her she slides it to him without saying anything so he looks at her she nods and lets him read the book.

I wish I could give you my pain just for a moment.

Not to hurt you, but to make you understand

How much you hurt me.

The most painful tears are not the one that fall from your face.

They're the ones that fall from your heart and cover your soul.

No one notices your tears

No one notices your sadness

No one notices your pains

But they all notice your mistakes

You smile, when you wanna cry

You pretend you're happy but you aren't

Behind my smile is a hurting heart.

Behind my laugh, I'm falling apart.

Behind my smile, is tears at night?

I'm tired not sleepy tired just tired of everything.

Yes, I am flawed

Name a person who isn't

Yes, I will make mistakes

But I will learn from them

And be a better person

Yes, I have a damaged heart

But that won't stop me from

Trying to love

So stop judging me

What good is doing you?

Sometimes, the only one you can Trust is yourself

You will make lots of mistakes and you will

Feel lots of pain, but in life, mistakes make you smarter

And pain makes you stronger

She is hurt

She is dying

She is alone

She is lonely

She is a mess

She is judged

She is ignored

She is suicidal

She is stressed

She is confused

She is fucked up

She is depressed

She is misunderstood

She is tired but still living

She is screaming but is silent

She is in pain but still smiling

 **She is me**

He pulls her towards him and hugs her shaken to his core as he feel the book is about him he just sits there hugging her as she cries for the first time in a long time she tells him a bit about the hospital, she tells him about Damon and how they had met with her standing on her roof top about to step off because even though I forgot why I knew it was important for me to fly he showed up out nowhere and he caught me and how he adopted her as his sister and how he was the one who give her jumper as nickname and she adopted him as her brother and she give him his nickname mortar mouth m&m for short because he never shut up and how she let him live in the house for eleven months three weeks and her parents never noticed Damon living their she then told him about the day he was leaving she had noticed he had left his phone so she had picked it up and ran after him and how he was just standing there and he didn't know who she was or where he was all he knew was how he needed to feed, they wiped almost a year's memory he couldn't control his self but he managed to stop he rushed me to the hospital even though they took his memory's and his humanity from him and he still chose to save me I don't hate him I can't he was the one who showed me how to believe in myself, how to fight, how to never let the Carrey's of the world get to me (the demon we heard scream who died today) and when I needed to then write it down so they would never know that they were getting to me" Dean just nodded after a while he asked.

"what about" she stood and pushed him away "I can't I,I,I'm not rrready to" Dean got up and went to her and put his hand under her chin to lift her head "your safe I'm not going to let anything happen to you ok your safe with me" then he hugged her rubbing her back as he felt her relax little by little until she hugged him back "I'm sor "he pulls back and her lifts her chin once again "don't you have nothing to be sorry for" after what seem like hours she said "if you're driving shouldn't you be sleeping" he laughed into her hair "are you trying to get rid of me" he asked smiling "I want you in one peace" "ok" he told her taking her hand he leads her to the living room and pulls her down next to him and covers them up and starts to rub her arm until she relaxes and they both fell asleep. Unbeknown to them both Piper and Bobby had heard everything Bobby had even seen how Dean had taken care of Billie and he couldn't be any prouder then he is right now he was worried about tomorrow if he could let Billie know she was always be welcome to stay at his if she ever needed a place to stay.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The next morning they woke up to see Sam and Christy standing over them as they sat up Billie began looking around then she looked at Dean "did "he shook his head knowing what she was about to ask she got up and ran into the kitchen to see Christy following her "morning Piper" they said at the same time all the time Piper kept her back to them "what are you looking for "Christy asked Billie Piper lifted up the book "thanks" "wait did you read it" "why would I do that" "sorry are you ok Piper" Piper just nods ok "well do you want any help in here" "no now get out both of you breakfast isn't done yet" so they went up to their room and Billie put her book away then sits on the bed and asks Christy to sit next to her once Christy is settled Billie takes a deep breath

"ok this isn't easy for me to say so please just let finish and please "she closes her eyes takes a deep breath "please try and understand that I'm not trying to punish you or hurt you but this is the only way I can think of so we can be sisters again and I'm not talking about magic or being witches I'm talking about sisters" "Billie please just tell me ok" Christy and Billie look at each other and they both nod " ok I've decided to leave and I'm going by myself I need to think things through before I hear what you have to say I just don't want you thinking that I'm abandoning you or I hate you because I'm not and I don't"

"Billie I will wait right here for you to return ok" "you see that's the problem you see I love the sister's I do and I don't mind coming back to visit them or coming back to help them but I don't want to live here anymore I need to move on and I don't want you staying here by yourself" she looked up to see Christy smiling at her "what" Bobby asked if we would like visit him and Sam asked if maybe I would like to go with him and Dean" "what did you say" "at first I said no I didn't want to leave you and then he said I could bring you along so I said I'll ask you first" please tell me you're going to put Sam out of his misery and go with him we can always catch up and visit each other so go experience things that you should of years ago like sex" "oh shut up "she mumbles with her face going red do we need to have the talk before I leave" she asks as Christy gets up to leave.

They head for the kitchen to see Piper and Bobby talking and having coffee both Christy and Billie look at one of another then they both take a side and hug and kiss Bobby like they used to when they were kids "where is big mouth today" Billie asks just then Wyatt and Chris walk into the kitchen Billie goes over to Wyatt and pinch's Wyatt's cheek and smiles looks over her shoulder to see Piper watching winks at her then say's "nope changed my mind Chris your my favourite because you don't have a big mouth like some people" then sits back down "that was mean" Piper tells her "sorry mom where my coffee" Chris pours three cups out hands one to Wyatt and keeps one for his self and the third to Billie "hey what about me" Christy asks Wyatt shakes his head then pours a cup out for Christy and hands the coffee over, as Bobby is drinking is coffee he hears Wyatt saying sorry auntie Christy about telling you and uncle Sam about you guys getting married" before anyone can say anything Bobby spits his coffee all over "WHAT" shouts Bobby "Wyatt clean up this mess now say's" Piper taking charge where Chris, Christy and Billie try and leave the kitchen but Bobby stops them from leaving.

Billie takes pity on her sister and tells him that "Wyatt and Chris is like twenty years into the future so it's not like they are about to get married now they just need to get know each other without any more Interfering from anyone and decide where to take it from there either way it will their choice to make and nobody else's as long as they both treat each other right what harm are they doing." "But if you want to talk to them then you should get Sam in here as well and talk to them together so you don't have to repeat yourself, then leaves the room and goes and waits on the steps for Dean to arrive back.

When Dean and Sam arrive Dean holds back as Sam heads for the house Dean watches Billie tell Sam something then he walks into the house as slowly as he can while Billie heads his way and together they walked to the steps and sit down to talk in private he hands over the ticket and gives her the information on bus times "thank you but I still think that I should be paying for this" Dean smiled "if it makes you feel any better when I pick you up you get to buy the pizza and beer" he tells her "but I hate beer" Dean laughs "well seen as your buying you get to buy your girly drink and get pie" "ok just so were clear Lambs Navy Rum is not a girly drink, and is this pie for everyone or just for you" she asks he stands up and holds his hand out which she take's " I don't know what you mean" he reply's smiling as they walk through the door she reply's "yet somehow I just don't believe you" before Dean could reply " and just what is going on with you two" Bobby asks them " I don't know what you mean" they say at the same time "well it's not what Sam and Christy say's" "ohh and what does my sister have say for herself" "she he they said you two slept together last night" Billie and Dean looked at each other "tell me Bobby did my little brother tell you were he slept last night which meant Billie had nowhere to sleep last night so we shared the couch last night after I found Billie sitting in the kitchen" walking off feeling angry and betrayed after what he confessed to Sam for Sam to do that to them.

"that was out of line Bobby if you really wanted to know don't you think you should of took him to one side and asked" with that said she walked up stairs to her room and packed up her stuff and then she checked the times on the ticket and decided to go home and packed up some of her and Christy's clothes she also put the grimoire into Christy's bag with her favourite books and music onto a mp3 player she had bought for Christy then deciding she had everything for now phoned Taylor to tell her she was leaving today and Christy might be as well once she said her good bye's she hung up then called and asked Christy if she was leaving with Sam and if Christy was ok if she sent everything to the house Christy told her it would be, Billie also told Christy she had called Taylor and she would be back in five. She then cast a spell and sent everything to the house then went down stairs and told the landlord they had moved out and give time the keys once she got the disposite back.

She arrived back in time to hear the good bye's been made she decided to wait outside for them then talk to the sister's once the other's had left, once outside she saw Dean leaning against the car with his back to her "hey you ready to leave "she asks" Dean turn's and smiled "I was starting to think you were avoiding me" he tells her "nope just got back" and she handed him some money "no I thought we had a deal" he half hissed "and we do this money is for your pies and this way you don't have to wait four days for me to buy you some pie" he laughs "what's so funny" Sam asks, Dean and Billie exchange a look " I was telling Dean no matter where you guys stop to eat he was to make sure Christy never has any ice cream, cake or any type of pie" "why" asks Sam "you mean she never told you err in that case just forget I said anything" Sam just looked at her "what" "hey what's going on" Christy asks joining them "oh nothing just talking about ice cream, cake and pie" Billie steps away from Christy as Bobby comes up to them "is everyone ready were burning daylight here" just a quick question so Sam was wondering if you could tell him about ice cream, cake and pie both Bobby and Christy replied at the same time "what" "so not funny" Bobby looked at Billie to Christy then walked to his truck laughing the sister's hugged and Billie can't help herself one last time "well look at that Bobby remembers"

Christy pulls away and says she'll ride with Bobby then runs after him while Billie laughs Sam looks at Billie to Dean then gets into the car, "you got me interested in this story" Dean tells her Billie looks at Dean "honestly I thought I was making it up but if both Bobby and Christy remember something" both Dean and Billie look at each other and smile "now isn't that interesting" Dean say's then lower's his voice and starts to say "you ca" " GET IN THE CAR AND LETS GO" Bobby shouts Dean gets in the car starts the car waiting for Bobby to start his car, Billie walks away from the car and waits till they are gone then pulls her phone out and text's Dean ok but I will text you first to make sure you're not driving she then goes in to talk to the sisters, two hours later she gets on the bus and text's Dean to let him know she just got on the bus and she would see him soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"So did you tell her how you feel" Dean just leaned over and turned up the music still feeling betrayed by Sam just then his phone went off alerting him to a text he reads it ok but I will text you first to make sure you're not driving he puts his phone away relieved to know she understood what he was trying to say he turn's the music down I didn't get a chance because Bobby decided to confront me and Billie about sleeping together "I'm sorry Dean it just came out" Dean shrugs "don't worry about it it's not like it could of worked out between us being together anyway" six hours later they pull into a motel and payed for two joining rooms "we need money" Dean tells them that night they left the bar with two hundred and sixty pounds as they went into their own rooms Christy's phone starts ringing "hello is this Christy Jenkins yes who are you and why do you have my sisters phone" she walks out of her room into the other room "what happened" "where, we will be their "then she hangs up "Billie is in surgery she was shot the bullet hit the side of her heart they don't think she will make it through the night" "we've been told that and we've always pulled through and so will Billie" Dean tells her "what about Page can't she heal Billie" Bobby asks Christy shakes her head "no Billie quit She told the elders she no longer works for them and not to bother asking her for help until they have proven they can be trusted so Page is no longer her Whightlighter"

They arrived at the hospital to find Wyatt pacing the floor once he notice's them he goes to them and hugs Christy so he could tell her "Chris is using his elder power to keep Billie fighting" when the surgeon came out Christy didn't pay any notice she knew the others would deal with him, she just sat and checked on her sister herself, for once she was glad Wyatt and Chris was here, hours later she saw Chris come into the waiting area while Christy and Wyatt exchanged looks and nodded to each other Dean saw and recognized that look I want in they were about to argue when Dean told them that this is not open for discussion ok Chris decided to let him come as he knew once they got back to their time their Dean wouldn't just kick his ass he would shoot it as well so he agreed then the three left and a hour later Dean returned with a girl asking for help. He told the doctor he went outside to get some fresh air and found her outside he then went to find the others and that the sister's had arrived.

Dean got up and started to pace when Bobby came to him and told him there was a vampire nest next town over, he told Dean he was going to go deal with it then he would be back "wait for me" Dean told him then went to talk to Sam that he was going with Bobby, when Sam was about to argue with Dean "I know that I should be here Sam but you didn't see what I saw so I need to do this so when Billie wakes up I can be here" "you sound like dad right now" Sam turned to leave but Dean stopped him "you don't get it that guy Azazel was possessing it was his father who shot Billie I saw what he did to that girl Billie tried to save so I know what they did to Billie, but so what if I lose it eh Sam as long as I sit here where I'm useless to do anything is that it" Dean glared at Sam "sorry I didn't know" "whatever Sam" Dean walked off and together Dean and Bobby walked out the hospital.

Two days later Dean and Bobby retuned to find there had been no change in Billie's condition and no one was still allowed to go into see Billie two days later Billie was moved out of the ICU and into a regular care room on the six day Billie still hadn't woken up later in the day Bobby and Sam had managed to talk Christy into going back to the motel with them for a few hours. While they were gone Dean went into Billie's room and held her hand at first he didn't say anything but after a while he started to talk "you need to wake up now" he tells her "your sister is a mess Sam feels useless so does the sister's and Bobby you have a lot of people on edge here girl so please wake up and let me see those pretty eyes of yours because I need you too" he pauses

"I don't want to lose you so please baby wake up for me" he watches her face but she doesn't wake up but she did move her hand the one Dean was holding "that's it wake up before the rest come back babe so I can have you to myself for a while" "how romantic" she whispers Dean smiles at her "sorry baby but I'm not into that romantic stuff but I'll try if you want me to" "I'm not either it makes me uncomfortable once in a while maybe not all the time because I think it doesn't means as much if is all time if that makes sense" he smiles at that "it makes sense to me but if you said it Sam it wouldn't" she smiles and I don't like that touchy- feely stuff either that makes me uncomfortable" he smiles "ohh anything else I should know,

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"I don't want" a nurse interrupted "I've told you before it's family only, so you need to leave, if I catch you again I'll" "excuse me but Dean is my family in fact everyone who has been here is family" "well your so called family member cares so much he and 2 another's took off then he came back for all of ten minutes then he left with another for a few days" "and what business is that of yours" "what is going on in here "the doctor asked "your nurse here is very rude and seems to think she has the right to keep record of when my boyfriend comes and goes but refuses to let him in here to see me "she tells the doctor" "boyfriends are not family" the nurse tells her with a smirk, the doctor sighs "excuse me young man but do you plan on making an honest women of this young lady" Dean rubs the back of his neck thinking what the fuck is going on here "err if she'll have me" "well do you want him" the doctor asks Billie smiles "well doc I have no intention of leaving home again" "but they aren't real answers "the nurse tells the doctor "they are for me and now this young man is allowed to come into the room" the doctor tells the nurse "and you can leave now and I WILL see you soon to talk about your behaviour" Dr James Carlisle told Nurse Jordan List.

Before either one could say anything Bobby and Christy and Sam came into the room "I thought you two said nothing was going on" Bobby demanded "I can't believe we have to hear that my sister" Christy says "brother" says Sam are getting married by a nurse both Sam and says Christy at the same time " "how many times am I going to have to ask but what is going on in here this time" "your damn nurse" says Billie and Dean at the same time Dr Carlisle asked "what did she do this time" "she told these three that were getting married" "excuse me she did what, I will deal with her but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave my patient needs to rest apart of that means peace and quiet you can come back tomorrow" then he turns to Billie and Dean "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause either of you any extra stress" "wait so you're not getting married" Christy asked now confused

Dr Carlisle took it upon his self to reply for them "I believe in order for that to happen one out of the two has to ask that question then the other has to say yes and no one asked so no yes was given now if you don't mind you can all return tomorrow" a few hours later Dr Carlisle was in Billie's room "you need to eat, I can't let you out of here until I know you can eat something and keep it down" Billie picks up the slimy chicken that was dripping with slime "why don't you eat this" she puts the chicken back on the plate "if you want me to eat let me phone Dean or Christy to bring in some soup or something because I'm not eating something even I can tell is off nor will I be eating anything in the same place where the cook can 't tell when chicken is off, your gonna have your hands full with sick patients after eating this, now about that phone call" Billie smiled "very well Miss Jenkins but nothing greasy or unhealthy" after listening to what else the doc had to say "thank you" Billie smiles as the doctor hands his phone over

Dean had just pulled up outside of the bar with him needed to get away from the others when he got a call "hello" Dean sighs "hey are you ok" Billie asks "I am now" he tells her Billie smiles "that's good err have you eaten" "I was five minutes away from ordering something" he pauses "why do you want me to sneak something in for you" hoping for a yes "not sneak doctor's orders only he said nothing greasy or unhealthy and you only have until I've eaten everything so would you like to eat here with me" she asks "how can I say no to our first date and I do believe we have a conversation to finish off" "ok I'll err see you soon" she hangs up and gives the phone back to the doctor "by the way I have a patent who would like to come by and see you tomorrow and that young man of yours.

"May I ask who doc" "the young the lady your young man found "found who" "the girl who you tried to save of cause" "how is she doing does she have some with her" "she will be just fine thanks to that young man" he pauses "he didn't tell you did he" "to be honest doc we haven't had much chance to talk about anything since I woke up, wait how did the girl know I was here" "hmm I'm not sure she just asked me this morning if she could see you to thank you both" "Thankyou Dr Carlisle for everything" "hmm people normally say that when they leave" "well I'm not like other people" "I'm realizing that Miss Jenkins have a nice evening" "hey err you too Doc" not long after Dr Carlisle left Billie's room Dean entered the room he Billie he had bought tonight's special tomato soup and pasta he looked at her and asked "what's wrong" he asked as she looked at him he started to feel nervous "have you been checking on the girl or visited her" he frowned "what girl" "the one you saved she wants to stop by tomorrow to see us" "no how does she know about you being here" he asked her "I don't know that's what I'm wondering, the only thing I could think of was maybe you checked on her" she paused "how did you find her" Wyatt and Chris were going after the bastard that shot you I wanted in on it" she took a deep breath "so you saw what he did to her, so you know" Dean nodded I'm here when you want to talk about this ok. Billie just smiled and nodded.

After a few moments of silence "what do you want first soup or pasta" "hmm what type of pasta" "chicken pasta salad" "soup please" he looked at her and before he could say anything she told him "dinner was boiled dry veg and potatoes with slimy chicken with extra slime, sorry maybe I should have said something about no chicken but I don't mind eating the pasta" "Billie it's ok Sam will eat it he loves healthy food" Billie pulls a face and Dean laughs "what I don't mind healthy food but not every day" "eat your soup" she drinks some of her soup then says "I want a fifty/fifty down the middle were we are both equal I'm not sure if I'm saying this right" she tells him "you mean were I'm not playing hero all the time is that it because I'm not the type of person who can stand aside when I can do something to protect the people I love" "and neither am I that's why I don't want a relationship where the person your with wants to save you all the time that's why I want a fifty/fifty down the middle equal partners" "what is it you want apart from me wakening up you haven't said what you want" she drank some of her soup waiting for Dean to reply Dean then stood then said " if that's what you want then I'm sorry I don't think that's something I can do" then he left ignoring her calls for him to come back.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The next morning when Christy, Bobby, Sam and Dean came in the room Dean hung back which hurt Billie, not long after Lucinda Murphy was wheeled into the room once Billie saw who was pushing the chair she went white "have you been spying on us "she demanded at the same time telling her sister to get her out of here now I need to talk to the sister's with Christy just standing there not sure what going on "damn it Christy don't just stand there I don't trust this bastard" she yells in her head Christy just looks at her then turns her head to look at the man "not like that" then signals to his daughter by moving his eyes.

Billie turned to the girl and asked how she was doing I'm doing better now dad's taking me home now I just wanted to say thank you to you and Dean, Billie and Dean exchanged looks before Dean looked away Billie sighed "I'm sorry but how do you know who we are" "oh I work with my dad" Lucinda announced proudly "and the damn bus was that a setup" "I'm sorry but I had to get your attention somehow" "screw you, you bastard This is the third time I've almost died because of you so why the hell would should I listen to anything you have to say after that virus you released" Christy moves to the bed closer to her sister "wait that was you" "no" said Murphy at the same time Billie said "yes" "tell us what you want then get the hell out" demanded Bobby

Agent Murphy walked up to Billie and whispered something so only Billie could hear him "who is behind that" not trusting him in the slightest "the Tribunal and the Avatars not only that but they have a secret weapon against the sisters" "what are you serious why come to me" "because there is something you need to see and a hint to the weapon one was LOST to be replayed by another" he goes back behind the chair and turns the wheelchair around and opens the door then takes something of his pocket and throws it at her, Billie catch's the USB flash drive "oh and the password is that object that almost killed you the first time" Billie puts her head down blushing "GET OUT NOW" from the four other's "I'd offer to let you use our laptop but we just called in to let you know we have a hunt and we need to take it with us, Sam told Billie "that's ok thanks Sam" Billie smiled at him, Christy hugged her sister and told her they would be back in a few days in time for her to be released "are you going to be ok" Bobby asked "I'm always ok" she told him just looking at the flash drive because she didn't want risk looking at Dean just then Dr Carlisle came in "good morning" "morning Doc" Billie smiles at him "we should go" Bobby just told them "be careful" she says relieved that Dr Carlisle was blocking her view of Dean.

Once the Doc had left the room Billie called for Sandra but she never came she knew they were more likely have blocked page hearing her if there were the slightest chance Murphy was telling the truth so she called the one person she thought she would never call for "Coop" nothing happened Coop I need to talk to you I think Phoebe and her sisters are in danger please come and bring a laptop please Coop" "and how does me bringing a laptop help my wife and her sisters" "Billie what is it what can I do to help" she shakes her head "I didn't call you here for that besides there's nothing you can do but thanks anyway" she takes a deep breath.

"do you remember Agent Murphy "how could I forget" he replied "not only did he admit the bus was a setup the girl I was shot trying to save is his daughter, he was here about an hour ago he said he needed to get my attention apparently there something for me and the sisters to see and somethings for me only he said the info were in different folders and what was for me is password protected he also said there is also evidence that the Tribunal and the Avatars are in league and have brought back a secret weapon against the sisters and he also give me a hint the weapon one was LOST to be replayed by another" she paused then continued

"the only thing I could think of where the charmed ones lost Prue to be replaced by Page, I really hope I'm wrong and I really don't know what I should do on one hand I sit on this and nothing happens then great that just means Murphy lied for whatever reason, or I sit on it and something does happen that means Murphy told the truth and the sisters are hurt and betrayed by me again for not saying anything for I have no right to keep this to myself, but if I say something and Prue isn't back then well that's just sick don't you think any ideas would be nice" she stopped talking to really look "oh my god look they have dates on these I can't believe this, it look like Murphy was telling the truth did that really just come out of my mouth" Coop just nodded "ok I really need to get out of here will you please help to get me out." "sorry but no you're staying here but I will ask the sisters to drop by" then he teleported out but he left the laptop behind so she decided to look at her folder and made her wish she hadn't she quickly shut the laptop dawn and removed the drive then put them in her cupboard before making it to the bathroom to throw up which caused strain on her heart she just able to make it back to her bed and pressed the call button before she passed out hitting her head on the floor hard.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Three days later Dean dropped Christy off at the hospital while Sam and Dean went back to the motel Dean had just parked his car when Sam's phone went off he listened to what Christy was saying "what how" he asked her "they don't know they found her on the floor" we'll be their soon as we've cleaned up ok, once Sam hung up Dean told him to get cleaned up first, once Sam came out of the bathroom Dean threw the car keys to Sam "I'm not going" Sam glared at Dean, as Dean headed for the bathroom before Dean could shut the door, Sam said " well it's not like she'll know your there with her been on a ventilator and all" while walking for the door, he slammed the door shut not giving Dean a chance to say anything.

Time Sam had gotten to the hospital Christy was outside with Billie's things waiting for Sam she saw him pull into a parking space so she headed for the car so her and Sam could look at the flash drive "the hospital give me the laptop said it was Billies but I think it's Phoebe's laptop" she explained while starting up the laptop one it was loaded up she put the drive into the laptop and clicked one of the folders which asked for a password so they clicked on the second folder loaded up picture after picture some of a woman she was sure she had seen before but place her at the moment and the rest were of men two dressed in as Elders wearing white and two dress the same but dressed all in black, and other men all wearing black.

Do you recognised anyone in those photos Sam asked her "I'm not sure but I've of this group called The Tribunal made of two Demons and two Elders I guess those for could be them as them to are Elders The Tribunal exist to make sure both sides don't expose magic and follow laws like good are not allowed to use powers for personal gain, no killing and rules like that and evil well no exposing magic. I don't recognise these guys but this women I know I've seen her before I just can't place her" "I know what you mean" Sam replies "is there anything else" he asks.

Christy scrolls down and notices an icon "I guess Billie hasn't seen this yet" she was about to click on it until Sam yelled for to her stop he explained that once whatever that is It will disappear once it has been viewed. Just then page orbed into the car "what is going on" Page asks "what do you mean" Christy asked her "I mean why would The Tribunal order all Whitelighters not to heal Billie when she is being released today it just doesn't make sense" Page saw Sam and Christy exchange looks "what please don't tell me she finally got someone to help her leave early you know she even asked Coop" "when" both Sam and Christy said at the same time. "three days ago" " call him now" Christy demanded Page shook her head "sorry he is with a new charge right now, the type that needs to travel to past lives it could a while, but he did say that Billie really needed us to see something as something has come to her attention" "yeah I'm guessing these Christy said as she scrolls back up "why the hell do you have pictures of Prue and the Avatars together" "what about these four" Christy asks as she goes back to the top to show her Elders and Demons "that's The Tribunal" "what is going on" Page asks.

"Wait if this Tribunal has ordered Billie not to be healed does that mean they want her dead" asked Sam not really sure what is going on, he wished Dean was here with them. But Sam carried on talking "ok this is what we know the girl Billie was shot trying to save works with her dad who turned out to be someone Billie knows an Agent Murphy watching Page's recitation to that name but from Billie's action I guess she doesn't like him or something Page knew what he was doing but answered honestly "Agent Murphy is a federal agent from Homeland Security he helped me and my sisters to cover up the fact that we faked our own deaths and in exchanged for his safety you know from demons and the occasional supernatural favour for the government. He later tells the public that our deaths were faked due to Homeland Security concerns, allowing us to resume life as ourselves. After we discovered a government strategy using demons to create super soldiers, which nearly wiped out the magical community that was when we kind of stopped working together. "Ok but where does Billie come into this" Sam asked "well when he first introduced his self he admitted that he had been following Billie and" she looked at Christy.

Christy knew already knew Billie had forgotten her "Its ok Page, Billie told me she had forgotten all about me" Page nodded "ok so when Billie went after a Demon after we told her not to go after him she took it upon herself to kill this demon anyway, she didn't think he should be allowed to live if he was killing other demons to collect their powers eventually that Demon would of been invincible to be killed. As far as I know Billie went up against this Demon three times before the demon decided it had enough of Billie's attacks so he decided to go after Billies which was when she had managed to kill him. "I don't understand Billie was powerful she could of easily killed that demon so why did it take her four attacks to do it" Christy wanted to know "that's because the first two times she went up against him she had flashbacks of the night you were taken it was only after we got her to tell us what was going on that she realized that the demon only looked like the one who took you, and the third time she thought she had killed him.

"Ok so what happened afterwards" Sam asked trying to get thing back on track. "well it goes without saying Billie became obsessed with finding you she was at magic school trying to find information on the demon who took you when she saw" Page stops talking "ok Murphy asked me and my sisters to track a demon and take him back to Murphy but while Billie were at magic school she saw our demon die, the next day there was a Demon attack at the manor where Billie was scratched unknown to us she had just became infected" but eventually we found a cure and Agent Murphy was the first to leave.

"ok as soon as Billie saw who pushed Lucinda Murphy wheelchair into the room when went white and excused of spying on us but his words were "not like that" once we left Billie Christy told me and Dean that Billie was telling her sister to get her out of there now and that she needed to talk to the three of you now. Billie turned to the girl and asked how she was doing that's when she learned that he was her dad and she worked for him that's when Billie realised what happened on the bus was a setup she even let him know she knew and he said "I'm sorry but I had to get your attention somehow" that's when she pointed out that she almost died three times because of him"

Page interrupted "well two and half as the first time was part Billie's fault but if you asked Pheebs she would say she didn't blame Billie as she wouldn't of been there if Piper hadn't bailed, sorry carry on" "then she asked him why should she listen to anything he had to say after that virus being released Bobby told him to say what he had to then get out so instead off him saying what he had to he went up to whisper it to Billie" Page interrupted once again "did you pick anything up" Christy just shook her head for no then Sam continued again "then we all heard Billie ask "who is behind that" and he replied "the Tribunal and the Avatars not only that but they have a secret weapon against the sisters" then she asked why come to her and he said "because there is something you need to see and a hint to the weapon one was LOST to be replayed by another" then he pushed his daughter out the room but he stopped and threw this flash drive and told her "oh and the password is that object that almost killed you the first time" but Dean said he saw Billie blush

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Dean went to open the door to stop Sam when he heard "hello Dean" "who the hell are you and how did you get in here" drawing his gun "I'm not here to hurt you Dean I'm here to help you" "do you really expect me to believe that" "huh" using his ring to read Dean "well that's ok but we need to get a move on seen as we have a deadline" "hey what are you talking about" "you can call me Coop now we really should go we really do have a lot of work" Dean had enough he put his gun away "quit wasting my time and leave me alone" he went to leave "Billie's a fighter she'll wake up you'll see" "and how the hell do you know her"

Coop smiled "I believe you have met my wife Phoebe" "ok Coop why don't you cut the crap and tell me what you want" "I'm here to help you and Billie" "there is nothing for you to help us with their is no us and there isn't going to be" "says you" Dean interrupted Coop "why don't you leave me alone and go help someone who want's what your offering" "you two are so much alike you both feel the same but you both refuse to do something about it because you both fear of been hurt but at the same time love is the second most important thing in a relationship which means trust is the first" "well this is interesting and all" Coop interrupted "it's not too late to undo the damaged you have caused" "I haven't done anything" "haven't you let's see then shall we" Coop beamed them out of the motel room and into the hospital. He saw his self-arrive carrying the bag of food.

"What are we doing here" "just watch"

Dean entered he bought tomato soup and pasta he looked at her and asked "what's wrong" he asked as she looked at him he started to feel nervous "have you been checking on the girl or visited her" he frowned "what girl" "the one you saved she wants to stop by tomorrow to see us" "no how does she know about you being here" he asked her "I don't know that's what I'm wondering, the only thing I could think of was maybe you checked on her" she paused "how did you find her" Wyatt and Chris were going after the bastard that shot you I wanted in on it" she took a deep breath "so you saw what he did to her, so you know" Dean nodded I'm here when you want to talk about this ok. Billie just smiled and nodded.

"See right here was when whatever doubt of trust she had disappeared and decided to go into this with everything she had, keep watching"

After a few moments of silence "what do you want first soup or pasta" "hmm what type of pasta" "chicken pasta salad" "soup please" he looked at her and before he could say anything she told him "dinner was boiled dry veg and potatoes with slimy chicken with extra slime, sorry maybe I should have said something about no chicken but I don't mind eating the pasta" "Billie it's ok Sam will eat it he loves healthy food" Billie pulls a face and Dean laughs "what I don't mind healthy food but not every day" "eat your soup" she drinks some of her soup then says "I want a fifty/fifty down the middle were we are both equal I'm not sure if I'm saying this right" she tells him "you mean were I'm not playing hero all the time is that it because I'm not the type of person who can stand aside when I can do something to protect the people I love" "and neither am I that's why I don't want a relationship where the person your with wants to save you all the time that's why I want a fifty/fifty down the middle equal partners" "what is it you want apart from me wakening up you haven't said what you want" she drank some of her soup waiting for Dean to reply Dean then stood then said " if that's what you want then I'm sorry I don't think that's something I can do" then he left ignoring her calls for him to come back.

"That's not what I meant, I meant that I would rather have you safe then hurt or killed because of me" she whispered to the empty room

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath and waited for Coop to confirm what he knew but when nothing was said he opened his eyes Coop looked "oh you were expecting me to tell you this is where she lost all hope for the two of you" "you mean she didn't" "not till the next morning when you all arrived and you made it clear you weren't going to be talking to her" "did Billie tell you this" "no after I felt her pain like I feel your pain, I did ask her if there was something I could do she told me there's nothing I can do, she called asking for advice on what she should do because she doesn't trust Agent Murphy and she didn't want to have to tell the sisters that their dead sister has been brought back to use as a weapon against them in case Murphy was lying.

Dean had noticed the way Coop said Murphy's name "you don't like him very much do you" dean asked "it's more like homeland security special branch that deals with the supernatural" Dean nodded Billie mentioned a virus that was released" Coop lets out a breath "it almost wiped out the entire magical community" "now we should go" "no just take me to Billie please I want to be their when she wake up" Coop laughed "I trying to do just that but you're not making this easy are you" Dean smirked "I swear you and Billie are more alike than you two realize, I feel sorry for anyone you two team up against" this time Dean laughed "ok one more trip then before I take you to Billie "they beamed out then beamed into the manor to see Dean, Sam and Bobby sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee "don't worry they can't see or hear us" Coop told past Dean.

Future Dean clears his throat both Sam and Bobby look at him "I've been thinking and I've decided to ask Billie to marry me" he tells them, Sam smiles at his brother then asks "do you have a ring" "no I was thinking that I would drive to the storage unit and use mom's ring if that is ok with you" Sam nodded "Dean the ring is kind of useless to me on the count of me being married for the last year Jerk" "Bitch" Sam and Dean smiled at each other Bobby just said "well it's about time you idjit" "so road trip just the three of us" Sam asks "wait you want me to come too" Bobby asks "why not, you are family" Dean told him agreeing with Sam "when do we leave" Sam asks and Dean replied "well if we leave now we could make it back by four"

"hey guys any coffee left" Billie said as she walked into the kitchen and hugged Bobby then she went to Dean and took the coffee that he was holding out to her smiling at him "so when did you four get here and where is my annoying sister "she asks "I heard that Christy shouted out all three of them looked around wondering where her voice had come from, then looked at Billie as she burst out laughing "wow you guys after all this time none of you ever figured out how everyone always knows each other's secret's especially all of yours" "how" all three demanded "don't tell them or I'll tell Piper it was you who broke that vase and you three better get going if you want to be back by four, hey that wasn't me that was Page wait you guys are leaving after just getting here and drinking all of the coffee and not making a fresh pot" says Billie "oh Piper is going to kill you three" Christy tells them trying not to laugh "ok boys lets go" Bobby tells the boys then turns to Sam "your wife is having way to much fun at our expense" "it's not my fault" Sam mumbles "orr poor baby is the old man picking on you" Dean and Billie bust out laughing as Sam managed to hold back his laughter and Bobby grumbled we are figuring it out boys then were dishing out some payback both Dean and Sam just nodded "good luck with that but you betta get going" sang Christy. Billie took Dean's hand ignoring her sister and pulled Dean out of the kitchen and walked with him to the front door "I'll see you when you get back" she told him letting go of his hand, Dean took a step towards Billie "great can we go now" Bobby asks "sure" Dean replies Billie stood there watching from the door once the car was out of view she lifted her hand and said well I guess I will just have to tell your daddy tonight then while she rubbed her belly smiling.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Past Dean stood watching the scene play out before him "I'm going to be a dad" Dean asks while Coop smiles and says "not for a several years but yeah looks like" Dean nods "ok I'm ready can we go now" "Coop beamed them back to the hospital this time to the present "I trust you have this under control or do you need my help" Coop asks "no I've got this thanks Coop" "thanks for not shooting me" then Coop beamed out just in time for Billie to wake up "hey take it easy you're ok, now that your awake they'll remove the tube" he pressed the call button, half an hour later Doctor Carlisle had just left the room. With Dean still thinking about what he had just seen, when without thinking he grabbed Billie's hand when he felt her stiffen up and tried to move her arm out from his "no you don't" Dean told her then he lifted their hands and kissed the back of her hand he watched as she frowned then licked her lips "do you want some more ice" he asked her she nodded yes, he let go of her hand and walked around the bed and offered her the ice chips then he put the rest back.

"I'm sorry for walking away, I get worried then I screw up then I start to panic that I might of lost whatever it was I overreact over then I screw up even more to try and fix what the problem is, in this case I was thinking that if you don't want to forgive me or give me a second chance I was thinking of kidnapping you" winking at her "and never let you out of my sight again" "not "Dean stopped her with a kiss then she felt him smile against the kiss when she kissed him back "he pulled away "no talking remember you have to give your throat a chance to heal" she glared at him and this time she managed to pull her hand free from Dean to signal pen and paper he got up and once he had both pen and pad he came back and sat back down again.

He watched as she wrote something down then she showed him it to him "you can't watch me twenty-four seven" she showed him "oh honey you have no Idea what I can do if I chose to I can and will" she glared again so she wrote one, what about when you need to leave for food or some other reason she wrote, both of them enjoying the pointless joking around and 2, you are not watching me use the toilet" showing him what she wrote he smirked at her then said "I'll just tie you up and gag you so you can't scream then put you in the boot to my car he jokes, then said and well the second one well you got me there, but I have noticed you said that I can't watch you and nothing about me kidnapping you" he stops and watches as she writes something down then laughs when she shows him what she wrote "that's because that might be fun and you have my permission to do that anytime you feel like it" "ohh baby you really shouldn't of said that" he told her "I'm looking forward for it to happen" then she wrote "so it sounds like you'll need more than one chance if you keep acting like that" she paused then wrote I think instead of ending things between us in order to get more chances then when you get like that if you just take off to a bar to calm down or go on a hunt or something then come back to me and we'll work it out" then she went to showed it to him then pulled it back then wrote "just please don't promise me something if there is a small chance you might not be able to keep that promise "then she showed it to him he sighed hating the fact he had hurt them both especially Billie because he's too damn stubborn "now that I can do so no trying needed ok" he watched her think for a few seconds then she nodded.

"but I do have one problem" he paused as he saw her tense up he rubbed her arm "relax baby I'm not going anywhere, your mine and I have no intension of letting you go again" she nodded for him to continue he looked at her for a moment when he realised she might of forgiven him but she was holding back trusting him "my problem is what do I do if I went on a hunt and I wanted to hear your voice but I wasn't ready to talk about the problem we are having at the time she smiled rolled her eyes then started to write "that wasn't nice babe" she sticks her tongue at him then shows him "we talk about you kidnapping me and what you're going to do or we talk about anything but the problem" "now that sounds like a plan, you really want to get away for a while don't you" she nods then wrote "but it will have to wait until I've helped the sisters save the world as we know it and I still haven't been to Bobby's"

she stops writing and just looks at Dean her eye's going wide as a thought had just accord to her "what" he asks as he takes the pad off her and look at it still not getting what the problem is she takes it back and writes "please can you see how long I have to stay here for I really do need to get out of here please Dean" he nods and goes to look for the doctor. five minutes late Sam and Christy came into the room her sister ran up to her and hugged her "oh my god what happened" "where are my things where is the flash drive "Billie thought to her sister Christy pulled the drive out of her pocket and give it to Billie the laptop and your things are in the car" Billie smiled then wrote something on the pad then put it face down on the bed ready for when Dean came back.

When Dean came back Sam demanded "what are you doing here" he was about to answer when Billie caught his attention he went to the bed he told Billie he will be here soon so you can ask ok" she nodded then handed him the pad he read the question then frowned "no I didn't why are you asking I kept my word" she grabbed his arm and squeezed to let him know they were ok he looked at her she took the pad back did "you think about it around Christy" he thought about it longer then he shrugged she wrote a question for Christy "did you pick up my or Dean's thoughts about where I was going and how I was getting there and what time I was meant to be leaving. But instead of showing Christy she showed it to Dean when he was done reading he nodded Billie was glad he seem to get this was important she then handed the pad to her sister "no" I didn't in fact I still don't know where you were headed.

Billie wrote something down in big letter's then if there two of you is being honest which I believe you two are then that means the manor is bugged and has been for some time someone should tell the sisters that their home might be bugged Dean said "me and Christy will go said Sam but Billie put her hand to stop them from leaving and showed them what she was writing "act normal in case there is cameras as well and both of you be careful"

Four days later Dean finally wheeled Billie out of the hospital she give him directions to where the sisters were hiding out he pulled over a few miles away "Dean please trust me" "that's not fair Billie" Billie sighed she knew Dean was trying his best but pulling over like this was putting him in danger "Dean please I need you" "I know you need me gone so you can save the world then return to me"

"Dean please can you just say why you had to pull over and please can you stop trying to twist my words I don't want to fight with you "she tells him he leans over and kisses her she kisses him back and when Dean ends the kiss and leans back he starts the car "sorry babe just couldn't help myself" he give a half smile "with kisses like that how can I ever complain" he winks at her as he starts the car "there's more where that came from" he tells her "I can't believe my boyfriend is a tease" he turns the engine off "I'm sorry what was that" "you heard me just fine please drive the sooner I get their the sooner we get this done the sooner I get to return to you just look after" "I know babe look after Christy for you" "I know you will and Bobby and Sam will as well but I was going to say look after yourself "he pulls up at the designation "come back to me" he tells her "always" she replies she kissed him then he watched her get out the car as he drives away he watches her in his rear-view mirror till he can no longer see her in his mirror he headed for Bobby's hoping for a hunt to keep him busy for the next few weeks.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Dean I am tired and we both need some sleep can we please get a room and get some sleep" Sam asked "I'll pull over so you can get in the back" "damn it Dean it's been three weeks since we've slept in a bed and I want a shower" "fine but we need some money first" after coming away with almost three hundred they found a motel "this place gives me the creep" Dean declared "I just want to sleep" "well seen as you want the damn room so much you can get the it" Dean give him the money. The next morning Sam woke to an empty room after he took a shower he went outside to find Dean just standing there "Dean are ok" "sure why wouldn't I be" "wait you heard from Billie is that why you're out here" "you ask to many questions why don't you mind your own business for a change boy" Sam frowned at Dean "Christo" Sam was relieved when nothing happened until he heard Dean say "who's that" "its, hey you know what never mind hey are you hungry I am" they headed for the creepy diner Sam was about to walk through the dinner doors when he felt himself being shocked with a shock gun.

When Sam woke up he found he was tied down on top of the bar and he couldn't move and Dean was standing over him holding Boning Knife "now that your finally awake shall we begin" "what have you done with my brother" Dean laughed "really your sticking to that story are you" "what have you done with my brother" "really well if you must know, there I was minding my own business having a little fun with my little toy when your (using your word not mine so your so called) brother comes into the office to tell me that playing with my toys is wrong then he shot me" Dean smiled "or should I say the person I was in so now I've taken him, and sad for you, but good for me my old toy died last night so now you are my new little toy ooh what fun I'm going to have making you scream.

With the battle finally over Billie and the Charmed one orbed into Bobby's the sisters went to their husbands and kissed and hugged them Billie was feeling week so she went into the kitchen she went to the table and sat down hey Bobby were is everyone she asked Christy is upstairs sleeping and Sam and Dean have been on hunts I was expecting them back early this morning but they must be running late I'm sure they are just fine, then why are you worried Bobby what's really going on

"ok were was the last hunt" Bobby looked at her "damn it Bobby I'm tired my powers are out of whack and now I found out Dean and Sam might be in danger and you don't want to tell me to spear my friggin delicate feelings" Bobby smiled take's off his baseball cap and scratches his head "sorry I'm worried about the idjit's" "so what has you worried" "Dean called me last night telling me they were done with last hunt and he was going to drive through the night to get here early hours in the morning so he and Sam could crash as they have been going from hunt to hunt" "I need a little bit of energy so then I can tap into one of Christy's powers to check on them" "what do you need" "coffee and a sandwich then later get some sleep will be a big help"

Bobby gets up and makes Billie a sandwich and pours a her a cup of coffee "Bobby would you please pass the pot over so I can drink it please" after eating the ham sandwiches and half a pot of coffee she felt a little of her strength returning "ok I'm ready" she said sitting up straight getting worried when she couldn't sense Dean she looks at Bobby "something is wrong" she closes her eyes once again then tries to sense Sam when see Sam tied to a bar and Dean smiling "or should I say the person I was in so now I've taken him, and sad for you, but good for me my old toy died last night so now you are my new toy ooh what fun I'm going to have making you scream. She opens her eyes "is future Wyatt and Chris still here" "no but they told us we could call anytime" "so do it now" once they arrived Billie told everyone who was still awake what she just seen then "Sam doesn't have much longer to live so Chris you're going to have to use your Elder power and make you Wyatt and Bobby and yourself invisible then wait till I have got him away from Sam "you can't" they said "yes I am Sam's life depends on it now let's go" they orbed to the side of the motel "be careful" she nods "how do you get rid of a ghost" "salt and burn" "ok but if you can't find his body then do a spell to bring it to you" Bobby told her she waits till Chris has made his self and the others invisible.

"Hello anyone here hello "Billie shouts hoping to get the not Dean's attention she goes over to the diner and opens the door long enough for the three to go inside she made it look like she was holding on to the door for support with her head on the door with her eyes closed like she was exhausted from walking for miles. " you're not going to faint are you miss" she heard the not Dean ask her "she smiled deciding on the dumb blonde act "I'm sorry err no I just need a room so I can rest but there is no one around" she says smiling at him so I can't get one I need a drink so I can take my medication" "you don't look ill to me miss" "that's a nice thing to say I'm sorry but who are you" the not Dean smiled "who do you think I am" Billie made her eyes go big "OMG your famous" she says then fake faints.

She feels him pick her up and carries her to his room, a few hours later she opens her eye's to find she is on a bed further away from the door she looks around to see the not Dean sitting on the other bed watching her "how are you feeling my dear" "Sky" "I'm sorry what about the Sky" he asks frowning "no my name is Sky Henderson" "really I'd say you look more like a Christo Sky/Billie tilts her head "I've never heard that name before I guess it must be like the name Apple hey Apple do want an apple or pear" she giggled twilling her hair with her finger wishing for the guys to hurry up and burn the guy's dead body. "hmm your right you look more like an Billy" Sky/Billie bursts out crying as if she had been doing it for years "just because I don't recognise you it doesn't gives you the right to be mean" she continuing's to cry "I don't understand how was I being mean" he asks her pretending to be interested in what she has to say when all the time he was using his imagination on which was the best way to kill her when he finally decided on killing her slowly keeping her alive for as long as he could, he then wondered should he start killing her now or take her with him so he could play his favourite torture games with her first, hmm what to do, what to do then he smiled to his self as he realised he liked seeing this girl cry, pleased that he has a new game to play how many ways can you make the same toy cry now deciding to take her with him so he could play his new game and any other games he could come up with, he loved it when his toys give him inspiration.

She sniffs then looks at him, knowing she wouldn't leave if he mentioned snakes and other dangerous animals being outside at night "I didn't catch a single word you said with all that blubbing you were doing" he told her, he watched as the tears started again he watched her get up and walk towards the door "please don't tell me that you're not adult enough to except an apology when one is given but please leave and stop being an inconvenience to me, your nothing but a nuisance who doesn't even know how to be nice enough to be friendly now leave" he said handing her a touch he watched her open the door "good luck with the snakes" "sssnakes" she stuttered, he laughs at her.

"shall we play a game" "what game" he smiled at her "really you want to know" he asked her drawing it out, she nodded closing the door "LEAVE IT OPEN" he shouted at her she opened the door but stayed were she was "NO,NO,NO stop ruining my game you cry baby" he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back the two steps back to the door then he turned her around so she was looking into the room before going back to his sport where he was standing moments ago he slapped her across the face hard "that was to show you what will happen if you DO NOT LISTEN to me now are we clear" with not knowing what else to call him "yes sir" he clapped his hands approvingly "very good now as punishment for trying to spoil my fun I want you to beg me to tell you about my new game I just made up and make it good if you move you will be sorry "he really was liking the control he was starting to have over his new toy already it made it even better knowing that in a few moments he would have full control of her whatever her choice maybe, leave she dies slowly by his hand stay she lives.

she nodded at him "please Sir will you tell me about your new game the one you just made up I would be honoured if I got to be the first person who got play it with you" she smiled at him "I should tell you this game was made for you and know no one else will play this game we are about to play" he smirked at her "but your begging that was rubbish but if you choose right, then we will have time to work on that" he then writes something down once he was done and had returned to his spot from before "now the rules are simple I will give you two choices and you must choose one but with each choice I will give you I will also give an instruction for you to follow but before you make your choice you most give me a fact why you didn't choose the other choice and If your fact matches the one you just saw me write down then I will grant you a reward of choice now do you understand the game so far.

"yes but may I ask a question" "really how stupid are you not to understand my simple little game" when she waited for permission to speak he finally give in "fine if you most ask your stupid question then do so now" she gulped "what will happen if I don't get the fact right" he smiled secretly pleased she had thought of something he hadn't "why dear I get to play with you until I am rewarded with hearing you scream" he paused looking her up and down "hmm the things I could do to you now anything else you want to know or can we start" "can we start please"

" listen carefully now" "choice one leave and take your chances with the snakes and other dangerous animals that come out at night to have a chance of surviving go to the diner and stay there for the night ""choice two come inside close the door and kneel before your new master and submit to being my slave by kissing my feet" she stood there letting him think she was considering his sick game, she still needed to keep the not Dean distracted to give the others a chance of finishing of this hunt to save Dean she closed her eyes and said I don't want to die then she closed the door and went to him and kneeled before him and kissed his feet.

"what his your name he demanded" "Sky Henderson" he closes his fist and hits her in the face "who are you he demanded" "nobody my name is whatever you decided Master" "very good my new little slave" he grabs her by the hair and pulls her up keeping hold of her hair he asks "now about the fact part of our game who do you think won" he asked her giving her head a shake "you" he hits her in the face " what did you say slave I never heard what you said" she licks her bloody lips "you master I think you did" he smiles "I wish my little slave but no you did" "would you like some options of what you can chose or do you already know what you would like to ask for my little slave" "I already know master If you would be so kind to allow your slave to sleep in your arms tonight master" she asked relived she had seen him make that fist allowing her to change her words she stood there waiting for his answer knowing he hadn't thought she might ask for something so simple like sleep and that he had expected her to ask him not to hurt her.

Billie was woken to hear Dean screaming she sat up knowing that they had saved Dean she turned to see Dean looking at her "I hit you several times last night" "that wasn't you, me and Sam are ok but are you" she asked but was interrupted by Sam and the others coming into the room Wyatt went to Billie and healed her. "Sammy oh god I'm sorry Sammy "the brothers hugged "It's ok Dean It's over Jerk" "Bitch" the brothers looked at each over and smiled "your breaking my heart can we go now idjit's as Billie got off the bed she graced Dean's arm to feel him pull away from her she sighed thinking he was going to leave her again or just stop talking to her like last time and walked to the car, Sam saw what just happened and knowing Dean he was most likely thinking the worst, which he was while he watched Billie walk to the car. "I think I've lost her Sam and I don't know what to do" Sam looked at Dean realizing that this is the first time that Dean had ever asked for advice when it came to women, Sam smiled at him "Dean she's thinking the same as you right now" "what why" Dean asks "she had touched your arm when you moved it to put it around her she's probably thinking that you don't want to be with her which doesn't make any sense" "are we leaving or what" Bobby yelled "hey Bobby seen as you're in a rush to leave then why don't we get these two to takes us back to yours" then the four of them orbed out.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Billie was leaning on Deans car with her back to the motel room so she didn't see Dean come behind her she felt him slip his arms around but she stiffened when he touched her stab wound which see still hadn't had it checked out Dean felt her stiffen thinking Sam was wrong he moved away from her and went to finish packing he picked Sam's bag up when he noticed fresh blood on his arm "Billie what did I do" "I thought you remembered what happened here yesterday" she smiled at him "and please let me say this for the last time It wasn't you" "let me check it for you" "I will but please can we get out of here first, this place gives me the creeps and this place seems to be draining me" With hearing that Dean did a quick check of the room and bathroom to make sure he had everything then they left the room and got in the car and left.

Dean was pulling into a motel when Billie woke up where are we she asked once he told her Billie told him they had a house ten miles west from here so Dean pulled out and headed for the house with the directions Billie gave him, once he parked the car they went inside "Is there a first aid kit" "upstairs" they went upstairs Dean stopped in the bedroom while Billie walked in to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit she sat on the bed with her back to dean then pulled her top up so he could check the stab wound once he cleaned the wound "It's going to need stiches " "ok do you have everything you need to do it" "you want me to do It" "well I can wait till we get to Bobby's if you want" "we should do this in your room then you can sleep afterwards without walking around first "

Once they sad sat down on Billies bed "stay still" Dean told her as he did the stitching once he was finished he pulled her top back down "seen as were staying here tonight then you should call Bobby to let him know that we won't be arriving back to his tonight so he won't worry about us" Dean looked at her "or I can call if you want" Dean called Sam to let him know they would arrive at Bobby's the day after tomorrow and he was to let Bobby know after they talked for a while Dean hung up then put arm is arm around Billie he to fell asleep only to wake up by his self and went looking for Billie and found her in the other room sitting on the bed looking into a box smiling "when we were kids and our cousin used to visit mum used to let Christy and Bella play with these I remember her asking mom if she could have these for her wedding day and moms wedding ring as well" Dean smiled at Billie "I was wondering if Christy had even thought about these"

Billie looked up at Dean "I was thinking of giving these to Christy for her birthday, but then do you think it would be wrong to give these to why are you laughing" "did she really ask your mom to hand over her wedding ring" Billie nodded "are you ready to leave we could stop the next town over for breakfast" she asked him "Billie we need to talk about what happened, but before we do I want to know why didn't you use your powers when you first arrived" "please don't be mad" she asks Dean "Billie "she interrupted him "I was too drained I had very little energy left and I couldn't sit by and not help It's why I asked him for sleep so that way if they hadn't found what they were looking for I could of made him leave you" she pause's "I only did what you would of done" "well I don't know about that "he smiled "I know I would never of cried like that" teasing her. She gasps "Hey" playing along "thank you, but I don't know what I would do If lost you Billie" "I am still here Dean and so are you and I'm not apologizing for what I did Dean just like you wouldn't" Dean look at Billie confused "where is this coming from" she looked at him.

Dean got up from the bottom of the bed and sat down next to Billie and pulled her into a hug leaned back so dean's back was resting against the headboard "I can't get his thoughts out of my head, he had so much fun brutally torturing Sam laughing at him when he screamed and mocking him when he kept calling my name and I couldn't do anything to stop It all I could do was watch as the bastard used me to torture my little brother and I kept begging for someone anyone to show up and save my brother but no one came I knew that when he stabbed Sam again it would kill him and I was powerless to help Sam. But then you called out and it stopped him from killing Sam I was relieved and scared at the same time but you weren't acting like yourself and you looked ill he decided you had desecrated him long enough and he decided to get back inside the diner and make you watch him kill Sam, but then you fainted and again I was relieved and scared at the same time, he picked you and put you on Sam's bed then he did something but I didn't see what that was but it made him laugh then he put his hand on your mouth and nose until you passed out then he took" she turned her head to look at him "shhh I know what he took but It's over now sweetheart" Dean carried on talking knowing this wasn't what he wanted to do but he needed to get this out "while he waited for you to wake up he decided on which way to kill you if you were either Christo or Billie but you told him you were Sky Henderson, nice name by the way" they smiled at other "I figured that seen as he didn't know me from your memories I would do the dumb blonde act and I've always liked Sky and I made Henderson up" Dean winked at her thinking of Billie in the future rubbing her belly smiling having his child he shook his head now was not the time that he told himself.

"when you bursts out crying like that he realised he liked to see you cry so you give him a new game to play see how many ways he could make you cry doing that It saved your life. Then he came up with the idea of letting you decide if he should kill you slowly now or take you with him and torture you when he felt like it. But when you got up to leave it made him mad that you were spoiling his crying game because you weren't acting like his other victims so he decided to see how you would act if he tried to control you he knew if you were told there was snakes outside you would stay and have sex with him for him doing you a favour by letting you stay in his room and he didn't have to be gentle about it and then get you to thank him for being nice to you" Dean swallowed "that didn't happen Dean "she told him " "I know baby "I know it's just I know what he was going to do"

"Then when you acted the way he knew you would it turned the bastard on having this new power he had over someone and keeping them alive he felt more alive at idea of keeping you alive for his pleasure to play torture games with you when he didn't have another victim to kill while you watched" It's why he came up with that game choose but then you acted differently to the way he wanted you to, he was hoping you would beg him not to hurt you or his other favourite what do you want from me but you said neither and that threw him but you pleased him by asking about the game but when you started to close the door you were showing him you were in control and you were taking it away from him It was why he hit you he was hoping that you would cry or beg him to let you go and he didn't like it when you didn't but when you called him sir he decided he wanted you to call him master so he changed choice two but he had decided whatever choice you made he would get you to call him master no matter what".

"It was when he got you to beg he began to think of you as some spoilt brat who didn't know how to beg even if her life was in danger so he assumed that was why you weren't acting the way you were meant to and he couldn't wait to start his games with you and to get you to act and think the way he wanted you to then he would consider you broken and fully his when he came up with that he realised that he really was liking the control he was starting to have over you and decided to leave your faith in your own hands leave the room you die slowly by his hand stay in the room with him you live. But when you asked what would happen to you if you didn't get the fact right it turned him on thinking he could make you just like him" when Billie was about to talk Dean give her a quick kiss then shook his head she remained quiet he watched her as she realized what he had just done she glared at him but it didn't work because she was smiling as well so he winked at her.

"he was thinking about what he was going to do to you first with him never having a slave before he touched his self as he watched you making your decision but stopped when he realized you weren't scared like you should of been but before he could act you made your choice but he was still mad it was the reason why he was hitting you" "I wasn't making a decision I knew I had to keep him distracted but I was getting weaker and I knew what he wanted me to say about not dying so I give him what he wanted in hoping I could get him to stay in the room without it getting out of hand" she told him

"He also go the impression you were just saying what you thought he wanted to hear and he decided he would work with that until he broke you but he hated how you didn't react to when he hit you and I had I couldn't of been more proud of you for that I hated how he kept calling you his little slave and then when you asked him If he would be so kind to allow you to let you sleep in his in his arms I felt sick I couldn't even allow myself to hope that you somehow saved Sam and you were stalling for time, but I was also relieved that you didn't beg him not to hurt you again"

"and then when you won his fact game you had thrown him he didn't know how to act or what to say he tried to think away out of giving you what he wanted so he give in but came up with game he would get you to pick a number then he would tell you what the game was called beg what master say's game and not stop till he had reached that number, he wanted to make you as powerless and weak as you made him feel but he wouldn't till he bought a camcorder so he could record it so he could force you to watch it over and over again. But when he woke up he put his knife to your throat then started to lower his knife then all of a sudden I felt him burn up inside of me and then that was when I was so relieved that you didn't come alone"

"Dean I don't know what to say when Bobby told me he was worried because you and Sam hadn't shown up when you said he became worried so I tried to sense for you I couldn't and I became so scared when I couldn't sense you I told Bobby to call for Wyatt and Chris while I sensed for Sam and I saw what he was doing to Sam and what he said about having fun making Sam scream the only reason they all allowed me to come was the fact they didn't have the time to stand around and try to convince me to stay behind"

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

A few months later Billie had just arrived at Kindred Hospital at San Francisco the Bay area to find Dean and Christy waiting in the waiting area Billie asked "what happened" and looked at Dean to see him glaring at her "friggin witches that's what happened" "I'll call Bobby" Billie said hating when Dean got like this there was no talking to him when Billie returned he found Christy and Dean talking, "hey I bought coffee" she told them Christy shook her head and received another glare from Dean Billie sighed "oh I'm sorry is being here bothering you do you have anything better to do" he tried biting his tongue he knew it wasn't Billie's fault he was just worried about his brother and he didn't want to take it out on Billie but he didn't know why he was pushing her away when he needed her so much.

For the next four days Billie put her feelings to one side and took what Dean threw at her she stood by and supported Christy and Dean and when Sam was finally moved out of the ICU and the doctor told them that only two people at a time could go in Dean said the worst thing he could by declaring Billie as not family she just sat down in the waiting area to be there for them in case they needed her she even went and helped Bobby kill the evil witches needing to let of steam before she lost control of her emotions then her powers, over the next few days Billie started feel like she was been watched all the time even when she was alone at first she thought it was maybe it was because she was always under a CCTV camera at the hospital so she took no notice but thing were starting to get worse when she would find pictures of her in the hospital taped to the front door of the manor and she had no one to turn to so she couldn't tell the sister they were far too busy and she couldn't tell Christy and Bobby or even Dean she felt alone for the first time in a long time and she couldn't do a return to sender spell or a summering spell as her motions were all over the place which meant her powers were unreliable.

Billie kept her distance the day Sam was released they spent the day at the manor, but that night Dean was in there room when he had just finished a packet of peanut m&ms he threw the empty packet into the bin but missed the bin he got up picked the packet up then put it in the bin he was about to turn away when noticed a ripped picture of Billie he went to pick it to notice there were others, Dean was angry that Billie never told him opened the bedroom door then shut it again and relooked at the photos when he noticed a date and time on them were mostly of Billie siting in the waiting room he didn't know what to do so he called Coop for advice after Dean had finished telling him everything including the photos "ok Dean I'm going to ask you a question and before you answer I want you to really think about it" Dean nodded for Coop to go ahead "do you hate the fact Billie is a witch" "why would you ask that" Dean wanted to know "because it come across to me that not only do you hate her for being a witch but you don't trust her as a witch" "as my charge I am aloud to show you things that will help you and Billie to get back on track if you want my help but whatever you see I really hope you never use any of this to hurt her "I don't want to lose her Coop I just don't know how to fix this and I don't think a sorry will do this time.

Coop beamed Dean back to when Billie had not long arrived at collage when she found out she had powers he saw her even though she was scared of them then he watched her do research on powers then onto witches and demons he watched her buy crystals and how she hooked a crystal to the laptop to locate demons and how she wore the disguise so she couldn't be recognised and secretly wish that she still had that outfit not that they had gone that far which was unusual but he couldn't blame her keep pulling back seen as he did something or said something to set them back and that was when he realized that not only was Coop was right but if someone had did half of the things he did to hurt Billie he would of walked and not looked back he couldn't help but ask why was she still with him and why had she let him treat her like that.

"are you even listening" "sorry what did you say wait where are we now" in an ally she is about to meet page for the first time remember the whole faked death well this is what page looked like he saw her arrive at the manor for the first time and how she saved an innocent without even realising it he saw her been sent down the rabbit hole only to be saved by the charmed one's sand how they had agreed to train her and how she had mostly not listened to the and how she went up against a demon knowing she couldn't kill the demon just to save the innocent and then how she went to the warehouse and put the belt on, wow that's hot he thought and how she remembered her sister and how she had confronted her parents only to turn them into a cold blooded assassins because she was giving a new power without knowing about it and how she used words and not magic to fix the problem and how her parents treated her differently from before because they found out she had her powers and he watched how she became obsessed in finding her sister and once she had found her he watched her getting manipulated by Christy after their parents were killed. "did Christy have something to do with them being killed" "I'm not sure I should answer that" "you just did" "you have to understand Christy was getting manipulated as well but yes she stood by and let it happen she even waited outside the room her parents were in so Billie would find them she used their deaths to get inside of Billie's head he saw the events from killing the Noxon Demon up to learning out the truth about Christy knowly working with the Demons to taking them back in time and killing Christy after begging her to come home.

To finding out she needed to go back in time and save Christy and how it took two goes to save her sister which they ended up leading a battle to save magic school from demons even the three months after saving the school she didn't use her magic apart from killing Demons, he heard the women in a white robe telling the five of them about the becoming sorceress and how they need to team up with hunters to win" "do you need to see more" Coop asked but Dean didn't reply "I've treated her like crap I keep pushing her away" "and you want to know why" Dean nodded "A Wicca witches power are tied to their emotions as the other part of the answer from Billie" Dean smiled "thanks Coop" Coop smiled then beamed out of the bedroom he put the photos in the bin then went looking for Billie amazed that despite everything Billie never used mind manipulation not even when she was being unknowingly working for Demons.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Billie couldn't sleep while she was sitting in the kitchen she heard the back door open and saw a figure she had the sense she knew this person as she watched him come into the kitchen "what cha doing she asked when he fell Billie flashed him a smug smirk "if you think for a second Black that I'm going to let you get away with this your wrong" "oh really and what do think you can do to me" "well I could tell Christy what you've been up to that way I get to see my sister kick your Ass again now that was fun" "like you know where she is" he said smugly "upstairs with her boyfriend where's yours" Billie asked Jacob "like I believe that" he said smirking "noticed you didn't deny being gay" Dean said Billie laughed at that it felt nice, Dean having her back instead of the way things have been lately between them Dean then turned to Billie "do you want him here" hoping she would say no not that he felt like he had any right to hope after the way he treated her and to make her feel like she couldn't come to him when she knew she was in danger and how she was always forgiving him even if he couldn't understand why.

"no I would much rather spend time with my boyfriend" flashing him a smile "you heard her leave and don't come back" "and what are you going to do hide behind blondie" before Billie and Dean had a chance to say anything Christy and Sam came into kitchen "you heard my brother" Sam said "let me guess because your tall your supposed to be the tough one oh wait you'll bat your eyes at me "Jacob said rolling his eyes at them "Didn't I kicked his Ass once" Christy asked "yep it was hilarious how you kicked his Ass" "why is here please don't tell me you and it are friends" Christy asked Billie "what no way in fact he and Bella stayed friends" "gross she's not going out with him is she I always thought she had taste"

"no I heard she is getting married next week to a man that thing by the door hate's so I guess he will Probably leave soon if no one pays it any attention he might go and object at the wedding just to annoy Bella" when all three of them looked at her not sure if she was joking or not until "how would you know that" Jacob demanded "you think your funny all of you but I'm warning you won't like me when I get mad" before Dean, Sam and Christy could say or do anything Billie acted and taped into a power that Wyatt will have in the future, voice manipulation "RIGHT BACK AT YOU BLACK" as she spoke the windows rattled then while she was using the power she used her mind manipulation "YOU WILL LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN"

Once Jacob left Billie poured four cups of coffee and the four of them spent the next two hours talking and laughing about anything and everything then Dean's phone rang out once he hung up he told Sam they had a hunt and needed to leave asap he then told the girls they would be back in a few days. While Sam and Christy were saying their goodbye's Billie and Dean were down stairs before Dean could say anything he wanted to make things right between them But he only had a few minutes "come back in one piece ok" Billie saw Sam come down the stairs so she hugged Dean but when he went to kiss her she pulled back she took his hand and smiled at him "I'll see you when you get back" then she hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

Chapter 21

Four days later Dean Same had brought Bobby back with them as Sam was hoping to surprise Christy and he needed Bobby's help, all three had walked into the manor to see Christy throw a fireball "what the hell you could of killed me" shouted Billie "that's the plan" Christy replied creating a another fireball Sam pulled Christy away "what did you do that for" starting to turn towards Billie again "ok you need a time out missy now go to your room and NO MAGIC"

Billie told Christy just then the Charmed one's came running into the Foyer "give it back Piper" yelled Page "no" shouted Piper sticking her tongue out at Page "your just mean Piper and Page I want my phone back" just then they saw the mean lady talking to three men two covered in mud and one covered in mud and blood the three sisters screamed while Piper throws Pages phone at them. "Hey what did you throw my phone for" "yeah Piper how are going to phone the police now stupid" blowing a big bubble from her gum. "Ok you three in there now pointing to the front room sit down and don't move now move they walked passed Billie, Page kicked her in the shin then shouted "run" so all three ran so they could come up with a way to get the fire girl to help them.

Billie looked at the ceiling and yelled "a little would be nice" just then gramps orbed down with another women Billie was about to ask who she was once she saw the women smile "No way" she hugged the woman "wow it so nice to see you again" as she turned to tell the three of them who she was when "who are they look at them their filthy just like atypical man" Peggy moaned "look lady" Dean started to say "the girls are that way they keep trying to get Christy to help get rid of me because I wouldn't take them to the park" Billie told them the three men decided they needed to get cleaned up so they could help if they were needed "Sam can you use my shower after Dean or whatever but all three of you stay away from Christy" then she turned to Peggie "what happened" "I don't know I went to the store and when I got back all four of them were like the way they are now and I haven't had a chance to find out anything because my sister keeps on trying to kill me"

Peggy takes charge "Ok Billie you concentrate on finding out what happened while Jamie take's care of Christy and I will take care of the girls" ok Billie agrees then asks "ok but please be nice" "I'm always nice to my girls" Peggy stated " I meant be nice to these three" pointing to Bobby, Sam and Dean before anyone could say anything "NO GRAMS YOUR NOT" Phoebe shouted "YES SHE IS PHOEBE" Piper shouted "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME" Page shouted "nice to hear it" Henry said walking up to Page but Billie and Peggie tried to stop him but he never even noticed them as he walked up to Page and went to kiss her but a fire ball shot out which made Henry step back "THANKYOU FIRE GIRL" Page called out Christy giggled and ran off with the sister's while "Phoebe shouted" "YEAH YOU STOPPED THAT RED HAIRED GIRL FROM GETTING COOTIES AND ALSO DOES ANYONE KNOW WHO SEE IS" Christy shouted "NO" "NOT ME AND I DON'T KNOW YOU" shouted Piper looking at Christy, Phoebe and Piper looked at each other "PRUE, PRUE WHERE ARE YOU" they shouted.

"wait they don't know each other does that mean that they are the exactly the same way as they were when they were kids" Billie asked "I'm afraid so "Peggy confirmed "that's not good I think no one should be alone not with Christy not caring who she throws a fireball at" Billie told them, Jamie told Billie to use mind manipulation "I did when I told her no magic but for some reason that didn't work" Billie replied "that's not good you better hurry dear" Peggie told her Billie sat down on the floor and crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees and had just started to leave the present when Christy came around the corner and threw a fire ball at Billie but with no one was close to Billie all Dean could do was shout her name Billie opened her eyes to see the fireball heading for her she lifted her arm so the fireball would hit her arm and not her face "does anyone else get the impression that she doesn't want Billie to go back in time" Bobby asked.

"Billie got her phone out and texted Coop and asked was their way he could go into the past and show me what you see then she went on to explain why, she got up and paced the room until Dean came up to her and took her hand and lead her to the couch to clean and wrap the burn once he was finished she got up to leave but Dean stopped her and pulled her into a hug "I want to make things right between us" he told her Billie pulled away "have you not noticed what is going on around here" he pulled her back into a hug "shhh I know babe I know It'd be ok you'll see" he told her "mmmm mmm mmm mmmmm mm mmmm mm mmmm"(when are you going to take me away) she mumbled into his shoulder "I'm sorry what was that he said smiling she pulled back smiled at him winked then left the room a few minutes later she heard him chuckle as they walked into the attic. "hey mister what's so funny" Phoebe asked blowing bubbles Billie and Dean looked at each other just then Billie fainted where her astral projection was sent back to earlier that day.

Billie saw herself leave the manor she walked into the kitchen where the Charmed ones and Christy were sitting in the kitchen when a box orbed down with Page's name on it so she opened it then there was a bright light and when the four of them woke up they began acting like children she woke up and noticed she was on the couch she looked at Dean and smiled at him she then told them what she saw she then called for Sandra who orbed down she asked why the Elders sent the box and how do they reverse it but Sandra kept denying it and Billie has finally decided enough was enough and cast a spell to show Sandra what she had saw then she called for Kevin and together they undone what was done Sandra told them the one who was responsible would be dealt with then they orbed out.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Billie left the attic and went to the garden knowing they didn't look in the back garden for Billie the garden was the best part of the manor, but right now she couldn't even look at Christy she really didn't think she could take anymore and she finally broke down hours after she had stopped crying she just sat there looking up at the sky for once not thinking just looking up in the night's sky when she noticed Dean coming into the garden "hey" Dean looked around "you been out here all this time" she nodded looking up again Dean sat down next her, he wasn't sure if he should stay or go but as soon as he sat down she leaned her head on his shoulder he put his arm around her pulled her closer "are you alright" he asked "no" she replied he held her close as she told him how she found Christy and how Christy had told her she didn't have powers and how she acted like she didn't know about magic and how she stood by and let our parents get killed so she could use their deaths to get inside my head and how she give her word that nothing happened to the sisters until she learnt the truth but even that was a lie.

"I know she was brainwashed I do and it's why I don't hold it against her but I can't get past the fact she has had a year to come clean and be honest about everything but she hasn't and I don't know how to deal with that Billie told him "you should talk to her tonight because Sam need's to talk to you but that wait till tomorrow" Dean tells her he stands up and holds his hand out for her to take after he pulled her up he didn't let go until they were outside of Christy's room and then he left her alone. Billie knocks on her door "come in" Christy yells out, Billie opened the door and asked "hey can we talk Sam gets up and leaves them alone after hours of talking Billie tells Christy that she can forgive her but she will never forget what she did but she is willing to move on.

The next morning Bobby takes Christy out for breakfast while Sam talks to Billie and the sisters about marrying Christy and asked the sisters if they could they get married in the Conservatory "show us the ring" Phoebe demanded Sam rubs is neck and admits he doesn't have one yet so Billie nudges Dean and indicated with her head for him to go get the box as she give it to Dean months ago for him to give to Sam "are you sure he whispers" to her low enough so another person could hear him "yes" she replied "ok I'm going" he gets up and leaves the room, Sam looks at Billie and she smiled back and told him that when they were kids before Christy was taken she used to play with our moms special jewellery box in it was moms engagement ring and she was given a necklace and earrings that matched the engagement ring so was the wedding rings they are not engraved so I guess if you wanted to get them engraved you could before.

Sam could say anything she went in the story about how she wanted mom to handover her wedding ring and when mom told her that it had to be shared Christy was disappointed and I would like her to have it so I give to Dean so he could give it to you but if you don't want them you don't have to use them "don't you want them" not sure how Billie felt about them "I have a necklace just like that but a different colour and back then I agreed with Christy (I just didn't tell her) I don't think it should of be split up between us when It's a set have a look see what you think it is up to you if want to use them I just think it makes sense as she'll end up with it eventually "when are you thinking of getting married I was hoping this weekend" "I'm sure the four of us can pull it off" Page says Sam and Dean says what about us " fine you two can help first write a list of who you want at the wedding dead or alive either we can make it happen".

Dean and Sam glared at Phoebe while Piper hit the back of her head "tack woman tack" "you will also "you will also need to make a food list and give it to Piper now you two follow me" she told them" the three of them went to the attic where Sam and Dean watched Billie place five candles in a loose circle on the floor then they watched her light the candles then she turned to them I've never done this before but when a Wicca witch does this spell the is a time limit for a few hours only but the person doesn't have to stay until the time is up while whoever has been summoned stand within the circle they look like a sprit but when they step out they look like us I'll show you but whoever it is you are summoning doesn't always show are you ok with me showing you both she asks them "not our parents" they say together "I wouldn't of done that "feeling hurt that they didn't trust her she turns back to the circle of candles and chants: hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide. White orbs appeared when the orbs disappeared there stood Helen and Carl Jenkins she took a step back "hey" Billie smiled at them Helen smiled back at the three of them "who are they" Carl asked.

"this is Sam and this is Dean and these are my parent's she told them "Billie looked at Sam do you want or do you want me to tell them "hello I was" "Billie interrupted "Sam your supposed to tell them what is happening not ask for a second time" Sam smiled at her relieved "not very bright is he" Billie flashed her father a smile "I really wouldn't let Christy hear you say that or anything else you might want to insult him with" not liking Billie's tune Carl asked "ooh and why is that" before she could reply Christy and Bobby walked into the attic Bobby was about to walk back out when Billie went to Bobby and hugged him then whispered "don't let him get to you please Bobby" he nodded at the same time Christy went up to her parents and hugged them as they stepped out of the circle and became solid "why is what and what are you guys doing here" Christy asked Billie said "I was trying to call Jamie but there guys showed up instead" Billie told the room. "mom told me to tell you she would be there and asked me to pass this on as well she read it and handed it to Dean where Sam and Bobby read it over Deans shoulders Dean then put it in his pocket "ok why do I feel like something is going on" Christy asked her "ok you got us a certain person mentioning no names insulted Sam" Christy turned to her parents "why would you do that" she demanded.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Carl glared at Billie "you're supposed to be taking care of her not upsetting her" "yep that's me the irresponsible one" Billie claimed she clapped her hands together "OK we adults indicating to Bobby, Sam and Dean are going to the kitchen for coffee mom please feel free to joins us if feel like once you have spent time Christy she the mind talked with her sister telling her to call if she needed backup, then the four of them went into the sitting room where Billie started the conversation ok while Christy is with them upstairs you should do the lists but I think I should warn you guys some of the magical community will want to come especially the ones who helped to save magic school. "when you say magical community" Bobby asked while Billie watched as the three of them exchange looks "you know if you keep it small like family and friends then I guess they might not show up" Billie said biting her lip "tell us Billie" Dean told her "fine but you asked for it" she said ones who thought at the school are Dwarfs, Elves, Gnomes and Leprechauns (please don't get them to mixed up" Nymphs Ogres and Valkyries the rest are Gremlins Muses, Oracles, Satyrs ,Trolls "next you will be saying Fairies, Unicorns are real" Billie bit her lip again and said "they are and so are Mermaids" "oh come" Dean shouted "what's going on "Piper asked Billie signed "ok I telling them about the magical community and was also going to tell them when Peebs were turned into a mermaid" "she will kill you if she found out you told them.

Five days later Page and Phoebe took Christy to get her hair done and have a makeup done (she still had no idea what was going on) while Bobby and Dean helped Piper with whatever help Piper needed with there still been a lot of things still to do to do as Sam helped Billy with the final touches of the decorations then she asked Sam if they had thought about if they had wanted anyone summoned once Sam had agreed to let Billie summon Jamie Christy's grandmother and Helen and Carl Jenkins. Mary and John Winchester, Jim Murphy, Caleb is their anyone else Billie asked Sam shook his head she was about to leave the room when she stopped and asked If he had a few minutes when he nodded she pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Sam "I hope you don't think that I'm over stepping the mark or that I'm trying to offend you" Sam looked at the deed in his hands "why would you do this "he asked Billie "do what" he asked Sam handed the deed over to his brother she now had both of them looking at her "look I'm sorry ok I just thought that with the two of getting married it made more sense that you two owned the house together, it's not final yet so if you don't want it call the number and cancel it I'll let you tell Dean on who you agreed to then she left the room.

They watched her leave "how are you two doing" "hey it's your wedding day Sam so what do you want to do" trying to change the subject "Dean" "what do want me to say Sam that I have lost her because I let my mouth run again and just when we starts talking to me and she lets me back in I end up doing It again and now she won't stay in the same room as me for more then two minutes" he sat down on the sofa "she won't even talk to me or listen to what I have to say and when she does talk to me it's to say everything is ok then she leaves again" Sam smiled at Dean "you're an idiot" Dean look up at Sam "what" Dean asked confused "she hasn't been avoiding you Jerk" "Bitch" Dean replied the both smiled at each other "she been going down to the Underworld and killing Demons who plan on attacking at the wedding" Sam paused you'll see but right now she is in the attic about to summon Jamie and her parents and mom and the old man, Jim Murphy and Caleb Dean nodded good job "now what do you want to do" "can you maybe I don't know introduce me to mom he said "they smiled at each other "come on baby brother lets go see our family" as they walk into the attack they saw Billie put the last crystal in place.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

The she walked to the middle of the attic placed five candles in a loose circle on the floor then went around lighting the candles but this times she made the circle a little bigger then began to chant: hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide. White orbs appeared when the orbs disappeared there stood Jamie, Helen and Carl Jenkins, Mary and John Winchester, Jim Murphy, Caleb then she told her grandmother to take care of mom and dad once the three of the left the attic, "I'll leave you six alone then she left the attic trying to avoid her parents" Dean followed her out and tried to get her to stop "look Dean your family is only here till tonight so spend as much time with them for as long as you can" the she went down the stairs to the kitchen Caleb walked up to "want to talk about it" Dean let out a breath "I'm not sure there is anything to talk about" Caleb slapped Dean on his shoulder "you have heard of actions speak louder the words right" Dean frowned "look Dean right now she wouldn't care if you took her on a hunt as long as you keep your promise to her and take her somewhere" "but I never promised to take her anywhere" "didn't you, after all you do have her permission" laughed Caleb

Just then the other's came out of the attic and Dean and Sam showed them around they met up with Bobby when they got near the kitchen they heard Piper and Billie talking about Billie leaving to go to London Sam and Dean just stood there so the others did as well not sure what to do. Piper continued why not go it's a great opportunity for you" "I never said It wasn't" Billie replied "have you even told Christy yet" "no Piper I haven't told anyone and I still can't believe Page told you" "she is worried about you we both are" "why I'm good" "are you Billie really because we know you and we know you won't take crap from anyone but" "that's enough Piper" "no it's not look all I'm saying is going to London could be good for you a new start for you, instead of "Piper" Billie warned but Piper continued as if she wasn't interrupted "he treats you like crap Billie and he keeps hurting you and you let him over and over don't get me wrong I like him I do but It's not right you deserve better".

"maybe I do but for me there is no better than Dean" "Billie" "NO Piper you had your say now it's my turn, when it comes to me and Dean I don't care what you or Page think or anyone else for that matter you all see what you want but none of you see's what I see hell I don't think even Dean see what I see but I see Dean and how super extraordinary he is and I believe we could have something amazing and I have no intension of walking away from Dean just because my friends think I should, oh and just for the record even if we weren't together I still wouldn't go to London do I make myself clear" Piper smiled at Billie "what" Billie asked "you're in love with him" "and what's new" just then Piper went to the oven as the timer went off and Billie went to answer the door as Billie entered the door way Dean was pushed forward "damn it guys" the door rings again "can someone help Piper while I get that" she asks not realizing she had been over heard and opens the door to see a blonde haired girl.

"Hello I'm looking for Billie Jenkins Is she home" the girls asks "that's me" the girl hands her a package then leaves using Vamp speed Billie closes the door walks into the Foyer then stops looks at the package knowing who it was from Billie turns around and runs outside the house to the side walk to see a 969 Chevy Camaro SS convertible drive away she then notice's a motor bike in the parking space in the garden "no way" she whispers T-100 Triumph motorcycle she sees a envelope with Jumper on it she opens it to read so much to say not much time so here is main facts I'm human now and with becoming human again you get memories you didn't remembered and the is no words to tell you how sorry I'm anyway I am with a woman I am in love with and she agreed to be my wife believe me I couldn't be more happier and I can honestly say I have never felt more alive the I do now, don't worry I know you don't know like people spending money on you even If I am loaded (at that Billie burst out laughing this bike belonged to Stefan who died not only saving my life but the town we lived in so look after this like he would. both he and Elena made me a better man and both he and you made me a better brother I can only hope one day we can meet again take care your annoying loving brother m&m.

Billie walked back into the manor to see everyone standing into the Foyer to see everyone staring she then looked at them and their back later that night after everyone had left and Dean and Billie was alone she handed the letter to Dean while she opened the parcel to find a phone and a book that had not been published she showed Dean considering how thick the book was she knew she would be reading a lot over the next few months she open the book to find a bank statement with her name on it with a bank card and a pin number that had not been open spend enjoy and hope you love my one copy book take care. She showed Dean "wow I could buy new weapons with that" she handed the card "I was joking Billie" "but if it will help" "let's get some sleep" he tells her pulling her close to him. After hearing the way Billie had defended him and hear what she had to say give him renewed hope for the future he saw but had been losing faith in getting there.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

one year later Dean, Sam and Bobby are in the kitchen Dean clears his throat both Sam and Bobby look at him "I've been thinking and I've decided to ask Billie to marry me" he tells them, Sam smiles at his brother then asks "do you have a ring" "no I was thinking that I would drive to the storage unit and use mom's ring if that is ok with you" Sam nodded "Dean the ring is kind of useless to me on the count of me being married for the last year Jerk" "Bitch" Sam and Dean smiled at each other Bobby just said "well it's about time you idjit" the three of them left to go get the ring after they had been insulted by Christy.

When they arrived back at the manor they found Page and Christy were standing out site talking Billie had enough when she went to confront her sister when she saw Dean pull into the drive she went up to him and kissed him "why are you three outside is something wrong" he asked "I have no idea why those two are out here they have been acting weird all day in fact all four of them have" Dean smiled at her "hmm It must have something to do with this "Dean said placing the ring on Billie's finger "she looked at the ring then back to Dean "do you think we should invite the Doc" Dean laughed he then walked Billie around to the passenger side and opened the door for her to get in then walked around the car he looked at Bobby and Sam Could you make sure that everything is done for when we get back he then got in his car and pulled out.

All four of them stood their shocked at what they just saw "idjit's" Bobby said he saw Sam nod with agreement "not them us for not seeing it earlier" Sam frowned clearly confused now "she is the female version of your brother" Sam begged "please tell me It Is not too late to stop this" as they went inside to give everyone a list to instructions to complete which wasn't long but It was simple

Same guests as before

Food with Ice cream, Cake and Pie (we will find out the truth)

Lights and Candles and Chairs in the back garden

Wedding dress for Billie's favourite colour purple or blue and suites to match and dresses if you need them

As they read the instructions "well that's easy enough to do but what does that even mean we will find out the truth and where are they" Piper asked " getting Dr James Carlisle Bobby laughed "why" Christy asked "what did I do this time" Sam looked at her "ok now I want to know as well" "hey your supposed to be on my side" "I am but If you want to annoy my brother the best way would be to let him know that I knew first "she signed "fine when we were kids and we were having a party for my birthday but I was mad at Billie which I can't remember why so I snuck in the living room and smashed up the pies and threw ice cream around the room and I was about to start on the cake when mom and dad caught me and later the same day Billie and I acted like real sisters, I really didn't know that she knew" she told them looking at the floor.

"ok folks we need a table and chairs outside move it move it" Piper told them Phoebe and Page you two deal with the two mystery guests when they arrive, Christy you summon the other guests and I will do the food and decorations then we can conjure a wedding dress they decided on a dress that had both colours. Piper made two rows of candles the ones that colours on each side of the path which was on top of the hedges she also put a single row of chairs around the path so the chairs where facing each other, Piper then conjured some lights that appeared above her head.

Piper had just finished a spell to cover the food table and the small table for the wedding cake which was a small three layer cake lilac colour on the bottom and a white for the middle layer and pale blue for the top layer with each layer having a black ribbon on the top and bottom layer were vanilla sponge and the middle layer was chocolate all layers had chocolate butter cream. The food table had ribs, fried chicken, pork, beef, ham, sliced meat joints, salads and sandwiches even deserts pies and there drinks for everyone just then Phoebe and Page came into the garden "wow this looks great" Phoebe said everyone is here we just need the Bride and Groom now.

Billie and Dean had just arrived at the hospital and asked for Dr James Carlisle to paged once he arrived they told him they are getting married and would like to invite him to their wedding "I would be honoured to attend when is it" "when you get of work" Dean give Billie a peck on the lips to silence her "you're getting married in two hours" the Doctor asked yes would you like to come. Three hours later they arrived at the manor and dean lead the doctor to a room to change into a suite that was conjured up for him once Christy and the Charmed ones was ready they went into Billie and did a spell for her wedding dress stand at the bottom of the stairs was Carl where's Bobby she asked "why" demanded Carl "because I wanted Bobby to give me away you give Christy away"

A few hours later Dean whispered something into Billie's ear about leaving for a while "yes about time Dean. On the night of the wedding Dean had asked if she wanted him to give up hunting hoping she would say no, "she pointed out she couldn't walk away from being a Sorceress so that would be hypercritical of her if she said yes and that she loved the fact that they helped people and I wouldn't change that.

So over the years Dean got to still hunt sometimes with Sam, sometimes with Billie but he never hunted alone and Billie kept on going back to help the sisters when they needed her Sam and Christy lived in the Christy's childhood home until they sold the house and moved closer to Bobby's and had three kids together Mary Anne, John Lewis, and Helen Amelia and Dean and Billie travelled saving people they had (JD) Jamie Dean, Bobby James and Sky Hope even though Jamie, Bobby and Sky moved around they always went to the same school, Magic School but were also taught how to be hunters.

The End

I hope you enjoyed this story


End file.
